Two Elves, A Hobbit and Middle Earth:TTT Edition
by cheekylittlehobbit
Summary: This is the second part in my epic tale of Two Elves, A Hobbit and Middle Earth. More companions drop in, more wackyness ensures as our heroes continue their quest to destroy the ring and get home in time for tea.
1. Of Nightmares, Rocky Reminders and Two M

A/N: Here is the second part of my trilogy! I should have explained in previous Chapters...Tho and Chase are both people who are from where Ryan and Angela are...and I decided to include them into the story as well .

Two Elves, A Hobbit And Middle Earth.

The Two Towers.

Chapter One.

Of Nightmares, Rocky Reminders and Two More Accompanying Individuals.

Ryan lay on the rocky, hard surface. The other two hobbits who he was accompanying to Mordor were asleep. He wiggled around on the ground.

"I think I'm sleeping on a pinecone," he huffed, trying to get comfortable. He thought about that, wondering if Middle Earth even had pinecones. He reached behind his back and pulled out a rock, which had been sticking into his back. He looked at it, shrugged, and pocketed it. He wanted to start his collection back up, so he could get the dwarf.

That's if he ever saw the dwarf again that was...

Suddenly Frodo awoke suddenly, sitting up startled.

"Gandalf!" he cried out, slowly waking up from his nightmare.

"No, it's Ryan. I don't appreciate being mistaken for a wizard...when clearly he is a kazillion times taller than me...and just about as old as that too..." Ryan huffed.

"What is it Mr Frodo?" Sam asked, also startled by the hobbit waking up suddenly.

Frodo lay back on the ground again.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Just a dream,"

The following day, the threesome made their way through Emyn Muil. Ryan glanced at Mordor. He started to wonder if he should have come...or if he should have stayed with the others to continue causing chaos to Gimli, and continue to tease his sister about her stalkishly-type feelings for Legolas.

Sam glared at the fiery far-off wasteland which they were travelling too.

"Mordor," he sneered. "The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer, is the one place we're trying to get too,"

"Yeah, kind of ironic, isn't it?" Ryan said, slumping down onto the ground in protest of not going any further until he had a rest. His feet were aching terribly.

Sam looked from Ryan situated on the ground, to Frodo.

"Let's face it Mr Frodo," Sam sighed. "We're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way,"

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam," Frodo said, sympathetically.

"But they did," Ryan frowned, finishing off the hobbits' sentence glumly.

Frodo's glance turned to Mordor, staring at the beyond. He begins to shudder suddenly, sitting down.

Sam, looking at Frodo rather concerned, sat down also.

"Mr Frodo?" he asked his friend, concerned. "It's the ring, isn't it?"

"It's getting heavier," Frodo sighed, clutching the ring to his chest and taking a drink of water from his sachet.

"Hey, so are my pockets," Ryan said, looking at his pockets, which were beginning to fill up with rocks again. Frodo cracked a smile, water dripping out of his mouth at the humorous thought he had of what Ryan would do with those rocks as soon as they caught up with Gimli once again.

Sam removed his bag off his back, sighing from the weight lifted from his sore back. He starts digging through.

"What food have we got left?" Frodo enquired.

"Well let me see..."Sam said, as he reached through his knapsack.

"Any pizza?" Ryan asked, hoping for something other than lembas bread.

"Pizza?" Frodo asked confused.

"We don't have any pizza," Sam replied, his eyebrow raised in curiosity of this supposed-food named pizza. "Oh yes, but we do have some more Lembas bread," he added, scoffed.

"And look!" he exclaimed, reaching into his bag and pulling out some more pieces of the bread. "More...Lembas bread!" he added sarcastically, ripping off a couple of pieces and handing them to his hobbit counterparts.

"Do you have any vegemite?" Ryan asked, eying the bread, receiving yet another confused look off both Frodo and Sam.

"I don't usually hold to foreign food," Sam said, shrugging off Ryan's question, the other hobbit still eying his piece of bread. "But this Elvish stuff – it's not bad,"

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" Frodo commented, chuckling

Ryan cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. Something had to dampen the other hobbit's spirits. He couldn't be happy all the time, could he?

Sam sighed. "Those rain clouds might," he said, nodding towards the clouds which tumbled towards the threesome.

Later on that day, Frodo, Sam and Ryan continued on their journey, travelling through more rocky parts of Emyn Muil. Ryan looked around. He had a funny feeling about this place.

"This looks strangely familiar," Sam pointed out.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Ryan huffed.

"How could I take the words out of your mouth if you didn't speak?" Sam enquired, confused.

Frodo caught up with the two. "That's because we've been here before," he replied in answer to Sam's comment. "We're going in circles,"

"Are you sure we're not going in a square?" Ryan asked, shrugging.

"Ugh, what is that horrid stink?" Sam scoffed.

"Are you sure your nose isn't too close to your armpit?" Ryan laughed, Frodo cracking a smile at the hobbit's joke.

"I wonder if there's a nasty bog nearby," Sam said, shrugging off the comment from Ryan. "Can you smell it?"

"Yes, I can smell it," Frodo said, glancing around.

"Wow, that smells just as bad as Tho's feet," Ryan scrunched his nose up.

"We're not alone," Frodo mumbled, turning to Sam and Ryan.

"Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do" Ryan said, singing the Twilight Zone theme, as the hobbits pressed on.

As nightfall came, the hobbits set down to sleep. Ryan was sick of sleeping on the ground, and he missed his bed. He also missed Angela and Sarah. He felt like walking off and finding them somehow, but figured that he'd probably get lost.

Or kidnapped.

Or eaten.

Or stomped on.

The possibilities were endless. He soon fell asleep thinking of all the things that could happen. It was like counting sheep, only it was thinking what would happen if he did go to join up with his girlfriend and his sister once again.

Ryan soon found himself being awoken suddenly, with the sound of voices coming from above. He thought it was just in his head, but he saw shadowy figures looming when he glanced quickly towards the cliff face above. He lay still, trying not to indicate to the mysterious creatures that he was aware of their presence.

"They're thieves," one huffed, in a low, grunting voice.

"Thieves," the second voice came as an echo to the first.

"Filthy little thieves," the first voice came again. "Where is it? Where is it?" the voice continued. Ryan felt his heart sink into his stomach. Was this creature a physical form of Sauron? He didn't dare move, listening on to the two voices from above.

"They stole it from us, my precious," the first voice stated, the tonality in its voice growling with anger.

"Curse them!" the second voice sneered. Ryan became suspicious of the second voice. It sounded rather familiar. He wondered if it was Tho again, and if it was, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. However, the voice did not sound like Tho.

It sounded more like Chase.

Ryan thought about the last time he came into contact with Chase. He laughed inside, remembering the loud grunt Chase made when he hit him with a rock in Moria. Ryan continued to listen.

"Curse them!" the first voice once again spoke, sneering and growling. "We hates them! It's ours it is, and we wants it," it continued. Ryan observed the two figures coming closer to him and his companies, and began to silently panic as one of the figures began to reach for Frodo.

"It...the ring..." Ryan muttered to himself. He grabbed the creature's arm, which pulled itself free of Ryan's grasp. Suddenly, Sam and Frodo grabbed it, pulling it off the cliff face and onto the ground.

Ryan pulled the second figure down off the cliff, and it was who he suspected. Chase.

"Chase?!" Ryan remarked. "I thought you were at the bottomless abyss of Moria with a concussion," he continued, raising an eyebrow. Chase shrugged, and looked at the two hobbits fighting the creature.

The all-on-brawl continued in front of the other two, who had decided to stand away and observe. Sam and Frodo continued to fight the creature, who was trying in all-out desperation to reach the ring which was situated around Frodo's neck. Sam reached for the creature's leg to pull him away from his companion, only to receive a slap, sending him flying backwards, the creature going back to trying to get the ring, grunting and huffing.

"He sounds like a vacuum-cleaner," Ryan chuckled, receiving a blank stare off Chase.

"That's okay," the hobbit glared back. "Don't laugh...don't react...I'm not trying to amuse anyone here," he continued, turning his attention back to the three wrestlers, waiting for the right opportunity to jump in and get into it as well.

In his own desperation, Sam grabbed the creature, lifting it off the ground, only this time, receiving a bite to his arm.

"Yargh!" the hobbit cried out, as he hit the ground, wrestling with the mysterious being which attacked him.

"You're going to need a tetnus shot for that," Ryan commented.

Suddenly, Frodo unsheathed Sting, and pointed it towards the creature's neck, it laid on the ground, defensively holding its hands up as a sign of surrendering.

"This is Sting," Frodo snickered at the creature. "You've seen it before, haven't you, Gollum?"

"That's Gollum..." Ryan nodded to himself as a mental note.

"Release him, or I'll cut your throat," Frodo warned Gollum, who looked like he was ready to cry from fright.

Gollum cried out, letting the other hobbit go. His companion, Chase, just blinked blankly at the situation.

The following morning, the group of five were travelling again. Both Gollum and Chase were tied together with Sam's Elvish rope, which he proudly reported was given to him by Lady Galadriel. Chase didn't seem to be too worried with the situation however Gollum was acting rather melodramatic about the whole being-led-by-a-leash gig, who was flailing and moaning around, almost as if he was about to drop dead from the whole ordeal.

"It burns!" Gollum cried out in pain. "It burns us! It freezes...nasty Elves twisted it! Take it off us!"

"Quiet you," Sam snapped orderly at the creature.

"Hey, have you and Sarah been comparing notes?" Ryan asked. "She says that exact same thing,"

"Ahhhh!" the creature cried out in torture.

"It's hopeless!" Sam yelled, surrendering. "Every orc in Mordors gonna hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him,"

"I second that notion, along with Chase," Ryan nodded, staring at Chase for support, who just stared at him blankly.

"You don't really show a lot of emotion, do you Chase?" Ryan muttered.

"No!" Gollum protested. "That would kill us...kill us!"

"Well, at least you wouldn't be giving us a headache on the rest of our journey," Ryan grumbled, holding his head in pain as if the signal 'it hurts'.

"It's not more than you deserve!" Sam scoffed in retaliation at Gollum, the creature on the ground rolling around, wailing in absolute agony.

"Hey," Ryan said, in observation. "He looks like Sarah when she throws a temper-tantrum," the hobbit added, smiling to his self.

"Maybe he does deserve to die," Frodo glared at him in the pathetic display he was showing on the ground. He sighed, and continued, "But now that I do see him, I do pity him,"

This got Gollum to stop wailing in agony.

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Ryan muttered. "They chuck a tantrum, you agree to their terms," Chase blinked at the hobbit's observation of the situation.

"Thanks for your opinion Chase," Ryan nodded, receiving yet another blank stare.

"We be nice to them, if they be nice to us," Gollum grinned at Frodo. "Take it off us!"

"I don't trust this," Sam said to Frodo.

"Neither do I," Ryan nodded in agreement. "And that goes for Chase too. Chase, if you agree do not react to me talking,"

Chase blinked blankly at Ryan, who smiled, nodding. "See, he agrees."

Gollum looked at the three hobbits, leaning up on his knees. "We swears to do what you wants. We swears,"

"I think you should sign a contract," Ryan nodded. Sam nodded in agreement, not sure of what a contract is, but it sounded good.

"There is no promise you can make that I can trust," Frodo said sternly.

"We swears...to serve the master of the Precious," Gollum said, begging. "We will swear on...on...the Precious! Gollum, Gollum,"

"I didn't like the end two words," Ryan said, wryly.

"The ring is treacherous," Frodo nodded to Ryan, turning back to Gollum. "It will hold you to your word,"

Gollum nodded his head, almost in defeat. "Yes...on the precious," he said, crawling up to Frodo and glaring up at him, continuing. "...On the Precious,"

"I don't believe you!" Sam ran forward, pulling on the rope which was attached to Gollum's neck, pulling him to the ground.

"Do you think if I did that to you, you would at least react to it?" Ryan asked Chase, whispering, receiving another blank gesture from him. Ryan shrugged in defeat, giving up on getting a reply from him.

Meanwhile, Sam was infuriated at Gollum.

"Get Down! Get Down!" he snapped at the creature.

"Sam!" Don't Sam!" Frodo yelled in protest, rushing to his friend's side.

"He's trying to trick us!" Sam snapped, Ryan nodding in agreement. "If we let him go, he'll throttle us in out sleep!"

During this, Gollum was on the ground, attempting to gasp a few deep puffs of air, preceding the attempted strangulation from the hobbit with the rope.

Frodo looked down at the creature, bending down to talk to it.

"You know the way to Mordor?" he enquired with Gollum.

"Yes," Gollum replied, still attempting to gasp air into his lungs.

"You've been there before?" Frodo asked, pressing the matter of the path to the barren wasteland that was Mordor.

"Yes," Gollum nodded, almost scared of what the hobbit was trying to get at.

Frodo reached out, taking the rope off around Gollum's throat, the creature in shock of this gesture towards him.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate," Frodo nodded, giving the lead to Gollum to show them the way to Mordor.

"Oh joy, we get to play 'Tour guide with Gollum,'" Ryan said, nudging Chase, trying at least one more time in an attempt to get a reaction. He did not get one.

Gollum, recovering from the shock of being unhooked from the evil Elvish rope, scampered off into the rocky surroundings, Frodo, Sam, Ryan and Chase, who followed the three quietly, trying to keep up with their leader.


	2. The Return Of The Ugly Uruks, The Pursui...

Chapter Two.

The Return Of The Ugly Uruks, The Pursuit of Friends and the Stack of Gimli.

Elsewhere in Middle Earth, Merry, Pippin and Sarah were being led away by the Uruk-hai. Both the hobbits being carried on the back of two Uruk-hai soldiers, and Sarah being led by one from rope tied around her hands.

"It burns us!! It freezes!!" the elf cried out, receiving no reply from the Uruk who was leading her.

"That usually works at home," she muttered to herself, trying to keep up. She always hated cross country at school, and she wondered now maybe she should have payed a little more attention to it as she became completely tired from the amount of running they had done.

"Can we stop already?" she whined, receiving a disapproving look from the Uruk who held the rope, Sarah decided to take that glare as a no. She looked at her two hobbit friends, and notices a rather large gashing wound on the side of Merry's head, shuddering at the sight of it.

Pippin, whose Uruk-hai carrier had reached Merry's, tried to get his friend's attention.

"Merry!" he whispered, receiving no reaction. "Merry!"

Suddenly, the whole horde of Uruks came to a halt.

"Oh, finally, a rest," Sarah said, dropping herself cross-legged onto the ground, forced to stand by the Uruk.

"You know, Charles," Sarah began. "You don't mind if I call you Charles right? Well, you have no choice. Did you know, you're not a very nice Uruk?" She received another glare from him.

"Eep," she said, looking around, trying to avoid eye-contact with him.

"What do you smell?" one of the orcs asked the leader.

"Manflesh," the leader orc sneered in reply.

"Aragorn," Pippin muttered in hope.

"They've picked up our trail," growled the orc, turning to the rest of the troops. "Let's move!"

"Okay so you're Orc, my mistake," Sarah shrugged, stating rather loudly as the group began to press on. "That's why you are offended, isn't it Charles?" The orc Sarah had lovingly called Charles gave her another disapproving glare, the orc picking up speed, making Sarah run even faster, whinging and whining along the way.

Pippin looked around his surroundings, and had a thought. He began to chew at his brooch which held his Lorien cloak on, unclasping it and dropping it to the ground, the brooch trampled into the ground from pounding orc feet.

Pippin thought was just what the pursuing companions needed in order to find their friends.

Aragorn pressed his head to the ground, faintly listening. He could hear footsteps of the Orcs as the moved away.

"Their pace has quickened," he reported to his companions. "They must have caught out scent...Hurry!" he continued, calling the Angela, Legolas and Gimli, who followed.

Angela and Legolas ran, Legolas pausing briefly, turning to the slow-footed dwarf who trailed behind them.

"Ryan would be amused by Gimli trying to run," Angela grinned, receiving a reciprocating grin off her fellow elf.

"Come on, Gimli" Legolas pressed the dwarf to keep up.

"Three days and nights pursuit," the dwarf began, scoffing. "No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell,"

"And continual whinging from a dwarf who can't keep up," Angela raised an eyebrow at the dwarf, who slowly made his way up the hill to catch up to his companions.

The four continued to run. Aragorn stopped abruptly, eying the ground which was recently trampled by the horde of orc. He bent down, picking up what looked to be a leaf-brooch.

"I wonder whose it is," Angela pondered, intrigued.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn muttered.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas stated, positively.

Angela observed the ground. It looked as though the orc had been there only moments before. She nodded to Aragorn, who had also observed the condition of the freshly-trodden ground they were standing on.

"Less than a day ahead of us," he stated. "Come,"

Suddenly, the sound of metal crashing to the ground was heard behind them. Aragorn had already begun to run off in the direction of the orc. However the clashing caught the attention of both elves, who stared curiously at the lump that had fallen from behind the boulders, rolling down the hill.

Angela grinned at the object. It was Gimli, who had fallen down and began to roll. She thought of the amusement Ryan would have gotten from this, and sighed gloomily, wondering what sort of trouble he was getting himself into.

Legolas also grinned at the dwarf's misfortune, and decided to mock it.

"Come! Gimli, we are gaining on them!" the elf called out to the dwarf in a teasing tone, as the dwarf struggled to his feet after his roll down the hill.

"I am wasted on cross-country," the dwarf huffed.

"Sounds like you and Sarah have something in common," Angela nodded to the dwarf remembering the remarks Sarah had made about cross-country at school.

"We dwarves are natural sprinters," the dwarf nodded back to the elf. "Very dangerous over short distances,"

The four runners ran through the rocky area, coming to a rise which overlooked a vast plain area.

"This must be Rohan," Angela said, in awe of her surroundings.

"Rohan," Aragorn nodded. "Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creature, sets its will against us,"

"And that's not good," Angela said, frowning, as the group continued on.

Angela and Legolas ran towards a rocky out-crop, eying into the distance where the dust rose from the travelling orc-horde.

"Legolas, Angela, what do your elven eyes see?" Aragorn asked the two elves.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas stated sharply.

"They're taking them to Isengard," Angela stated softly, as she peered off into the distance.

"Saruman," Aragorn sneered.

As the group continued to run through the plains, Gimli lagged behind.

"Keep breathing, that's the key. Breathe. Ohh," the dwarf huffed, trying to catch his breath and run at the same time.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind him" Legolas stated.

"In the words of Sarah...that sounds dirty," Angela grinned to herself, trying to fill the sarcastic-witty comments her friend would have included in the conversation.


	3. Of Trees, Dinnertime and Orc Cannibalism

Chapter Three.

Of Trees, Dinnertime and Orc Cannibalism.

The orc horde ran through the plains of Rohan. Sarah had discovered that her dear friend, Charles, didn't like being called Charles, and was almost ready to behead Sarah on account of her continuous whinging and whining on their run back to Isengard.

"...So then I told him about the kangaroos," Sarah said, huffing, trying to talk while running. "He thought we rode them to school...I didn't want to break his heart,"

The orcs stopped abruptly, Sarah tripping over her feet and onto the ground. She is pulled over to a spot, where she is joined by Merry and Pippin, who are dropped on the ground next to her.

"Glad you could drop in," she nodded to Pippin, suddenly becoming worried over Merry, who didn't seem to move.

"We're not going no further, 'til we've had a breather," the orc Sarah had called Charles stated, ordering for a rest.

"Amen Charles!" Sarah yelled, receiving a glare off the orc. "Eep," she said, ripping some grass out and placing it in front of her face as a way to hide herself from the wrath of Charles.

"Get a fire going," the leader of the horde commanded, random orcs grunting and heading into the woods, chopping down trees.

Pippin crawled closer to Merry.

"Merry. Merry," he whispered, trying to get his friend's attention.

Merry looked up at Pippin, smiling faintly.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin" he said, trying to make light of the situation.

"That gash looks really bad," Sarah said, kind-heartedly, manoeuvring her hands to reach her pockets, pulling out a handkerchief and lightly dabbing the hobbit's cut on his head, tending to the wound while growling erupted from the woods behind the threesome.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"It's those ugly oversized, Charles following, orcs," Sarah nodded, paying close attention to Merry's forehead.

Merry shook his head in disagreement. "It's the trees," he said, softly.

"What?" Pippin asked, double-checking that he heard correctly.

"You remember the old forest, on the borders of Buckland," Merry stated to his hobbit friend.

"Let me guess, hobbits told tales about the trees moving?" Sarah scrunched her nose in sarcasm.

Merry nodded. "Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall," Merry said, dramatically pausing. "And come alive,"

"Alive?" Pippin gulped at the thought of being squashed by a walking tree.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move," Merry said, almost retelling the stories he heard back in the Shire.

"I think that cut has given you concussion," Sarah nodded in her best medical tone.

The orc horde next to them began to become restless with hunger.

"I'm starvin'" one orc stated, grumbling. "We ain't had nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days,"

"At least you've eaten," Sarah muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, why can't we have some meats?" another orc agreed, looking towards Merry, Pippin and Sarah, paying more attention to the two hobbits than the elf in particular. "They're fresh," he continued, slurping.

"They are not for eating," the leader orc stated sternly to the other orc, saying each syllable slowly to get his point across.

The lead orc grabs the two hobbits and drags them away from the horde of his fellow orcs, Sarah crawling to her knees and hobbling her way over to her friends.

"What about their legs?" another orc asked. "They don't need those. Ooh, they look taste,"

"I think they do need them, for walking," Sarah nodded, stating to the orc, as he lunged towards the hobbits, trying to reach for them. Sarah pulled the hobbits to her in protection of the two Halflings.

The lead orc lunged at the other orc.

"Get back, Scum!" he ordered.

Suddenly, yelling springs up among the group of orcs, arguing over whether they should go against instructions in order to quell their hunger.

"Carve 'em up. Just a mouthful!" one random orc yelled in agreement to eating them. Sarah pulled the hobbits closer, in an attempt to protect them.

The orc lunged at Sarah and the hobbits, raising his scimitar towards them. Sarah shut her eyes, fretting her end was closer than she expected. But it never came. The lead orc leapt forward, lobbing the other orc's head off with his sword, the head landing on the ground near Sarah, Merry, and Pippin, the three looking at the decapitated head with anguish and disgust.

"Looks like meats back on the menu, boys," the lead orc announced whole-heartedly to his fellow orc, the horde yelling and running forward to eat.

"Ew, gross," Sarah scoffed, feeling bile form in the back of her throw, as she and the two hobbits are pushed out of the way in amidst the hungry orc.

"Let's go," Merry stated, Sarah reluctant to go, receiving looks off the two hobbits. She shrugged, crawling after them in an attempt to escape. The three crawled off, in the opposite direction of the cannibalistic orc horde, gouging on a fellow orc.

Suddenly, Merry stops abruptly, a foot planted on his back.

"Let him go!" Sarah growled at the orc, who lunged at Pippin, turning over and yelping at the sight of the repulsive orc.

"Go on, call for help," it snickered. "Squeal! No one's gonna save you now,"

The orc, who had raised his knife in anticipation of stabbing it through Pippin, was stopped suddenly as a spear was imbedded through the orcs back. It screamed, falling to the side. The rest of the orc noticed the riders, and a bloody battle begins.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled to his friend.

"Merry! Pippin! Come on!" Sarah urged her hobbit counterparts to follow, as the three began to crawl towards the safety of the woods.

Sarah looked around her as she crawl, mortified at the slaughter of the orc horde by this mysterious group of riders. Suddenly, Pippin is stopped in his tracks.

"Nooo!" Sarah yelled, as the horse stood up on two legs, ready to trample Pippin.


	4. Gimli’s footinmouth disease, a regrettab...

Chapter Four.

Gimli's foot-in-mouth disease, a regrettable discovery and a surprise reappearance of the bearded kind.

Morning cloaked the plains of Rohan, as Aragorn, Angela, Legolas and Gimli continued to track Sarah and the two hobbits.

Legolas stopped in his tracks, eying the sunrise.

"A red sun rises," he began, softly. "Blood has been spilled this night," he said, a regrettable tonality evident in his voice.

Angela looked up, hoping that her friends were ok; she then looked towards Aragorn, the ranger dropping to look at the ground. He stands up abruptly, gesturing his companions to follow him, hiding them behind a rock. The sound of galloping horses is heard, travelling down the hill. Aragorn steps out from the hiding place to observe who these riders were.

"Riders of Rohan," Aragorn yelled to them. "What news from the mark?"

The horsemen begin to turn around, almost in sync, riding towards the four and encircling them, spears out.

"This can't be good," Angela muttered, eying the spears.

"What news does a man, two elves and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" the leader of the group snapped. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli grinned at the horse rider.

"Not a good idea, Gimli," Angela said, nudging Gimli in disapproval of the dwarf's chosen time of displaying his wit.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the horseman sneered at Gimli, who reciprocated a glare of daggers in response.

Legolas drew his bow in defence of the dwarf.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" the elf exclaimed, as the spears of the riders suddenly turned their attention to him. Aragorn grabs the elf's arm, pulling it down from the bow which he clutched in his hands. Gimli let out a sigh of relief at this, rather shocked at the fuss which had been caused all over his remark.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn began his introduction, then continuing, incorporating his counterparts into it, gesturing to each of them as he spoke their names. "This is Gimli son of Gloin. Legolas of the woodland realm and..."

Aragorn stopped, and looked at Angela, unsure of what title to give her.

"Lady Angela of Rivendell," he nodded, impressed with how he handled it, continuing. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your King,"

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider removed his helmet, continuing. "Not even his own kin,"

"You're Éomer, aren't you?" Angela asked receiving a nodded response from him, as his fellow Rohirrim riders lowered their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands," Éomer stated.

"That's terrible," Angela frowned at the misfortune suffered by the Rohan citizens.

"My company, are these loyal to Rohan," Éomer explained. "And for that, we are banished," he continued regrettably. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip passed our nets,"

"We are no spies," Aragorn stated sternly. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain,"

"They have taken two of our friends," Angela nodded, adding to Aragorn's statement.

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night,"

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli said, concerned.

"And another elf," Legolas added, nodding sternly.

"Did you see them?" Angela enquired abruptly.

"The hobbits would be only small children to your eyes," Aragorn muttered to the fellow human. "And the elf would not have been easy to miss,"

"We left none alive," Éomer stated, lamentably. "We piled the carcasses and burned them,"

"Dead?" Gimli asked, sensitively, his heart sinking into his stomach at the thought.

Éomer nodded slowly. "I am sorry,"

Legolas put a comforting hand onto the dwarf's shoulder. He thought about Sarah lamentably. The elf had her annoying qualities, but he didn't think she was so bad. His thoughts were interrupted by the whistling of Éomer.

"Hasufel, Arod, Minenúl," Éomer yelled, as three horses stepped forward. One horse was a deep brown in colour, which almost reminded Angela of chocolate as the horses coat was such a deep shade of brown. The second horse was a chestnut colour, it had a white patch between its eyes bridging down its nose. And the third was white, its eyes dark and mysterious.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," Éomer said, sternly. "Farewell,"

Éomer climbed back onto his horse, but turned back to the foursome which stood, still in shock of the news of the death of their companions.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope," Éomer said, giving some advice to his newly found acquaintances. "But do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands," he added, sneering and glaring around in suspicion of any spies of Saruman which could be lurking around.

Éomer turned to his company. "We ride north!" he announced, as the riders followed their leader, riding away and off into the distance.

The four climbed onto their respected horses. Aragorn rode Hasufel who was the horse with the chocolate coloured coat. Legolas and Gimli took Arod, the horse who was white. And Angela rode on Minenúl, finding the respected horse quite easy to ride.

The group rode up the hill towards the burning pile of slaughtered orc, the black smoke rising thick into the air, rising up and blown about by the soft breeze which blew in the vicinity. Gimli and Angela searched through the smoldering bodies, although Angela soon walked away to regain her mind. She did not want to give up on Sarah, Merry and Pippin. She had a feeling they were still alive.

As of Aragorn and Legolas, they looked around the ground for any other clues of signs which may have been left behind, like the elven-brooch found earlier.

Gimli's heart fluttered as he found a small sword belt, nestled in the pile of orc carcasses. He picked it up in his hand, and held it sorrowfully.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said, sighing in despair.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," Legolas said, taking his right hand and resting it on his chest.

"May they find peace after death," Angela said, feeling tears swell up in her eyes at the realization her friends may have been killed in the slaughtered the night before.

Aragorn began to shout, kicking one of the orc helmets which lay on the ground next to him. He sunk to his knees, putting his head down in lament and anguish.

"We failed them," Gimli said, disappointedly.

Aragorn looked at the ground, dazed. His eyes spotted some tracks embedded in the ground. Angela, who followed Aragorn's gazed, noticed them also and slowly walked over to the ranger to investigate.

"A hobbit lay here," Aragorn said, brushing the ground where the imprints were. "And the other here,"

He then noticed another mark. "Sarah kneeled here," his gaze then followed off. "They crawled," he stated, following their tracked. "Their hands were cut," he added, picking up the strands of rope which lay on the ground.

"They ran over here!" Angela added, excited that there was still a chance.

"They were followed," Aragorn uttered, adding more to the puzzle, and continued. "The tracks lead away from the battle, and into Fangorn Forest,"

"Fangorn Forest," Gimli said in awe. "What madness drove them in there?"

The four looked at the entrance of the forest, the trees on the edge of the forest reminding Angela of a wooded gate, which held mysterious happenings behind it.

The conclusions of the investigative group were correct. Merry, Pippin and Sarah were in the forest.

"Did we lose 'em?" Pippin asked, panting from running as they stopped briefly, laying in a hole created by the roots. He is followed by Merry, Sarah keeping a watchful eye of the following orc. "I think we lost 'em," Pippin added, nodding in belief.

"I don't think so," Sarah squealed, as an orc bombarded its way through the trees.

"I'm gonna rip off your filthy heads," the orc snarled at the three.

Merry and Pippin get up and run, hiding behind another tree. Sarah followed, picking up a large stick, wielding it as a weapon.

"Stay back or I'll clobber you with this!" she said in her best confident, hero, protective type voice, waving the stick at the orc.

"Come 'ere!" the orc growled at the elf.

"Eep," Sarah yelped, dropping the stick and running behind the tree with the two hobbits. The three decided to press on.

"Trees," Merry said, looking up.

"Yep, plenty of them," Sarah nodded, anxiously.

"Climb a tree!" Merry exclaimed, as Pippin began to climb the nearest tree. Merry followed, and soon so did Sarah, who found it quite difficult to climb. She made her way as high as she could, trying to stick with her hobbit companions.

"He's gone," Merry stated in triumph. Suddenly, that triumph was soon overshadowed by fear as the orc unsuspectingly reached up, and grabbed the hobbit's ankle, dragging him from the tree. The orc leaps on top of him, receiving a kick to the face.

"Merrrrry!" Pippin yelled after his friend.

"Hold on Merry! I'll get you," Sarah yelled. "As soon as I get down from here..." she added, muttering to herself.

Suddenly, Pippin's attention turned to the tree which he was situated in. He looked mortified as two, big yellow eyes blinked at him. He looked away, then looked back, incase he was imagining things.

He wasn't.

Two yellow glowing eyes stared at the hobbit through the thick, tree bark.

"Augh!" Pippin muttered in a mixture of surprise and disgust, released the tree, who reciprocated with a stern look. Pippin fell backwards out of the tree, suddenly caught in the branched-palms of the monstrous tree.

Sarah, who was unaware of the current aliveness of the tree, was trying to slide down to save Merry.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly," the orc sneered, raising his sword.

"This is dejavu...where's a rider when you need one," Sarah muttered, hoping for something to happen.

And it did.

The tree she was situated on was moving. It was actually moving. Sarah tightened her grasp on the bark of the tree, her grip so tight her hands throbbed from the pain.

The orc who was attacking Merry stopped abruptly, after hearing a sound coming from behind. He looked out of the corner of his eye, turning and seeing a monstrous tree coming towards him. He scrambles out the way to try and escape, but is trampled underneath on of the tree's colossal legs.

Merry gets up, and looks up, horrified at the gigantic tree-monster heading towards him.

"Run Merry!" Pippin yelled to his friend. Merry ran, but it was too late. Within two striding steps, the tree picked Merry up and held him in his other hand.

"Little orcs, bu-la-rum," the tree growled.

"Ohmygosh," Sarah looked up, almost losing grip of the bark as she held on tightly, her hands becoming slippery from sweat, which was starting to appear on her palms.

"It's talking Merry," Pippin said, surprised. "The tree is talking!"

"Tree?!?" the tree gasped in protest. "I am not tree. I am an Ent," it added.

"Yes, but you're still talking," Sarah pointed out, yelling up at the tree from her awkward position on his leg.

"A tree herder," Merry stated, excited. "A Shepard of the forest!"

"Don't talk to it Merry," Pippin warned his friend. "Don't encourage it,"

"Treebeard some call me," the tree added into the conversation.

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin dared to ask the tree, afraid he was one of Saruman's allies.

"Side? I am on nobody's side," Treebeard announced. "Because nobody's on my side, little orc,"

"I'll be on your side," Sarah announced, still holding onto Treebeard's leg.

"Nobody cares for the woods anymore," Treebeard said, regrettably.

"We're not orcs," Merry protested. "We're hobbits,"

"And don't forget the elf here," Sarah also protested. "Who is going to fall to her death soon...and trampled by an enormous walking tree!!!"

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before," Treebeard sneered at Merry. "Sounds like orc mischief to me," he added, tightening his grip around the hobbits, who begin to squirm uncomfortably.

"They come with fire, they come with axes," Treebeard growled. "Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!"

"Sounds like a few people I know," Sarah said, nodding to herself.

"No, you don't understand," Merry stated, trying to negotiate with Treebeard. "We're hobbits. Halflings. Shire-folk," he added, gasping from air in Treebeard's awkward and painful grip.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't," Treebeard hummed. "The white wizard will know,"

"Oh no," Sarah muttered.

"The white wizard?" Pippin whispered in confusion to Merry.

"Saruman," Merry answered, anxiously.

Suddenly, Treebeard came to a rearing halt. Sarah lost her grip, flying forward and landing on the ground.

"Ouch," she muttered, trying to lift herself up.

Treebeard dropped the hobbits onto the ground, landing on Sarah. The three look up as a white light surrounds them, and the white wizard appears.


	5. Farewell Chase, Smelly Bogs, Tho’s appea...

Chapter Five.

Farewell Chase, Smelly Bogs, Tho's appearance and Ryan's newly discovered Christmas present.

Gollum raced ahead of the hobbits and Chase on all fours, situating himself on top of a large boulder, addressing his companions.

"See, see, we've led you out," Gollum announced proudly. "Hurry, hobbitses, hurry! Very lucky we find you," he added contently, turning to Sam.

"Nice hobbit," he snickered, jumping off the boulder and racing ahead. Sam suddenly looses his footing, his foot slipping into a watery pit of the bog.

"Ooh! It's a bog," Sam uttered in disgust. "His led us into a swamp!"

"And a very smelly one at that," Ryan stated, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Come on Chase," he gestured, receiving a blank look from him. The boy blinked once, and turned back into Emyn Muil. Ryan shrugged.

"See you at karate next week, Chase," he yelled as Chase's shadowy figure disappeared back into the rocky labyrinth of Emyn Muil.

Gollum looked at Sam, waiting for the commotion of Ryan and Chase to cease before he talked. "Swamp. Yes, yes," the creature muttered. "Come master, we will take you on safe paths through the mist,"

"I don't like mist," Ryan muttered, shrugging and reluctantly following.

"Come hobbits, come. Real quickly," Gollum urged them on. "I found it. I did. The way through the marshes. Orc's don't use it, orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles, come quickly, swift and quick as shadows we must be,"

The three hobbits struggle their way through the swamp. Sam peers into the water glaring at it. Ryan walks over, and notices what Sam is staring it. There was a pale face. It looked elvish.

"There are dead things," Sam stammered out. "Dead faces in the water,"

"And I think Gollum might be intending for us to join them," Ryan whispered, the other hobbit nodding at the conspiracy.

"All dead," Gollum muttered, nodding. "All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago. The dead marshes. Yes, yes that is their name,"

"More like the horrible stinking marshes full of dead people," Ryan grumbled under his breath.

"This way," Gollum gestured to the hobbits. "Don't follow the lights,"

Suddenly, Sam went downward. He had fallen into a boggy hole. Ryan was soon to follow as he slumped into one also, grumbling about this place and how he probably would have preferred where Sarah and Angela were at that present moment.

Gollum turned around to face the two struggling hobbits. "Careful now or hobbits go down the join the dead ones and light little candles of their own,"

Ryan pulled himself up, and muttered a comment about candles under his breath. He was getting tired of following Gollum, and he was unsure of whether they should trust such a twisted and deceiving creature. He sent daggers through his stare at the creature's back, figuring that's the only thing he could do for the moment.

Frodo started to go off in another direction, which caught Ryan's attention. He was following the lights. He figured, maybe he wanted to see what would happen if he did follow the lights. Ryan began to imagine what could happen. Maybe a zombie elf would reach up and pull you under. Or, or maybe another watcher would rise up out of the marsh and attack. The possibilities were endless, and with Ryan's imagination, they were indeed endless. Ryan observed the other hobbit as he walked to the waters edge, and stared blankly into the water. Ryan wondered what was there. Suddenly, the hobbit began to waver back and forth, concluding in him falling straight into the water.

"Frodo!" Sam called after the hobbit, as he descended into the smellyness of the bog.

Ryan's mouth opened in awe. He wondered what pulled the hobbit down, because there was no sign of a watcher tentacle, or a dead zombie arm, reaching up and pulling the hobbit underneath the surface of the bog.

Ryan and Sam rushed forward to help, but it was Gollum who pushed his way through, racing into the water and reaching for the drowning hobbit, pulling him to the surface and dragging him back onto dry-land.

"Unh, Unh," Frodo gasped, as he began to receive oxygen to his lungs again. "Gollum?" he asked in shock. He had thought either Sam or Ryan had come to his rescue, but it was the mangy creature which had come to save him.

"Don't follow the lights," Gollum sneered at the hobbit, quite upset at the hobbits disobedience to his advice of not following the lights. The creature slinked off, annoyed. Sam and Ryan maneuvered passed the sulking creature, and stepped over to Frodo.

"Gollum," Frodo muttered, as the creature walked off.

"Mr. Frodo, are you all right?" Sam asked concerned. Ryan and Sam helped Frodo up, and they followed Gollum to a safe (if you could call it safe) spot in the marshes.

"What did you see?" Ryan asked, curiously, to see if any of his theories were correct, minus the whole no physical evidence of Frodo being pulled under the water.

"There was a dead elf in the water," Frodo began, sniffling. "And its eyes suddenly opened. I stared into them, and began to feel numb. And the next thing I know I was in the water, struggling to surface. There were all these...ghost like people...and they were trying to pull me down with them,"

"At least you weren't down there to light a candle of your own," Ryan smirked, trying to cheer up his hobbit friends. He succeeded, the two other hobbits smiling at the joke Ryan pulled.

The three lay down, trying to get some sleep. Ryan tensed up as he saw the fiery red, black and orange which surrounded the skies of Mordor. He was almost petrified to eventually make it there however he was curious as to see what Mordor looks like. He wondered how cool it would sound if he got back home, and told people "he had been to Mordor," Then he imagined the looked of disbelief he'd receive, and shrugged off telling people of his adventure. He figured he'd either be telling a psychiatrist of this in ten years time, or he'd have Sarah write it in his biography when he became famous for an unknown reason Ryan had yet to think up of yet.

"So bright, so beautiful," a cooing voice came. It was Gollum, talking to himself. Ryan had been told by Sarah that 'talking to ones self was a sign of madness, and the second sign was answered,' Ryan had noted that, as Sarah talked to herself on many occasions. However, he had observed Gollum also did this. Maybe he was mad...

"Our Precioussssssss," Gollum sniggered.

Ryan noticed Frodo stir, and look at Gollum. "What did you say?" the hobbit, curiously enquiring. Ryan listened in, quietly lying still, disguising himself as asleep.

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength," Gollum muttered sternly.

Frodo got up, and stepped over to Gollum. "Who are you?" he asked. Ryan didn't understand the motivation behind this question, but he shrugged to himself and continued to listen.

"Mustn't ask us, not it's business 'Gollum, Gollum,'" the creature retorted. Ryan nodded in agreement to the response, noting that one in his head if ever Chase or Tho asked him a question which did not concerned them. He also put a reminder down to tell Angela of that as well, incase they did the same

"Gandalf told me you were one of the river folk," Frodo stated. Ryan couldn't believe that. That gangly creature a hobbit, it was impossible. Well, maybe improbable more than impossible. But he didn't look anything like a hobbit, unless the creature went through some mystical transformation which resulted in his current state.

Ryan suddenly heard the creature starting to sing. "Cold be heart and hand and bone, cold be travelers far from home,

"He said your life was a sad story," Frodo said, interrupting the first line of the song.

"They do not see what lies ahead, when sun had failed and moon is dead," the creature continued to sing. Frodo interrupted him again.

"You were not so very different from a hobbit once, were you?" the hobbit pressed the matter further. "Sméagol,"

"What did you call me?" Gollum retorted, stuttering at the sound of a name which sounded so familiar to him. He could not pin point where he had heard the respected name before, but it struck a chord somewhere in his mind, and Frodo noted this.

"That was your name once, wasn't it?" Frodo responded to the creature's reaction to the mention of his name. "A long time ago,"

"My name?" Gollum stammered. "My name? Ss...Ss...Sméagol," the creature added, grinning at the sound of his voice saying that oh-so-remembered name.

The conversation was interrupted when a sudden screech filled the atmosphere. It was the Nazûl, on winged beasts. Ryan and Sam shot up, covering their ears from the high-pitched screech.

"Black riders!" Sam stated.

"Crud," Ryan muttered, looking up at the winged beasts.

"Hide! Hide!" Gollum ordered. Frodo didn't move from his spot, he fell to the ground screaming, clutching at his chest where he was wounded by the Nazgûl blade back on Weathertop. Sam and Frodo run over to Frodo, dragging him with them undercover, and our of sight from the flying Nazgûl.

"Wow," Ryan awed at the fell beasts. "Remind me to ask Angela to buy me one for Christmas," he smirked to himself, talking to no one in particular.

"I thought they were dead," Sam stated, anxiously.

"Dead?" Gollum asked, as if to question the hobbits incompetence to recognize something you can kill or not. "No, you cannot kill them, no,"

Ryan glanced up at one of the Nazgûl and noticed one of them was Tho! The boy's laugh crackled through the air as he sat on the beast, encircling the marshes, patrolling the area. The beast the boy was situated on sniffed the air deeply, and cried out once again.

"Ahh! Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!" Gollum cried.

"No, just Tho," Ryan blinked in response to Gollum.

Frodo reached for the ring, which was on a necklace situated around his neck. Gollum noticed this and became frantic with the situation. "They are calling for it, they are calling for the Precious," he stammered, panicking, Sam noticing Frodo's hand and grabbing it, and pulling it away from the ring.

"It's all right," Sam comforted Frodo, as the Nazgûl circled above, eventually flying off in the direction of Mordor.


	6. Gimli’s hunting skills, encounters of th...

Chapter Six.

Gimli's hunting skills, encounters of the white kind and more companions...eep....

Gimli followed Aragorn, Angela and Legolas, as the foursome made their way through the forest of Fangorn. He looked to a leaf, noticing some black liquid. The touched it with his right index finger, placing it on his lips. He spits in disgust.

"Orc blood," the dwarf growled.

"And you know the taste of orc blood?" Angela asked, both with curiosity and disgust, the dwarf glancing at her, unsure of how to answer the question.

"Is it your hunting skills coming into play?" Legolas spoke up, asking curiosly, mocking the dwarf.

"Yes, indeed it is, my elf princely friend," the dwarf nodded. "Of course we all know that dwarfs are superior in both tracking and hunting," Angela and Legolas rolled their eyes at the dwarf, who continued to speak about the superiority of dwarves over all other races, especially elves, which made the two zone out and pay no attention to the dwarf's rambling.

The four slowly make their way over roots of the gigantic trees which are situated in the forest. Aragorn halted briefly, observing the ground where some strange tracks were embedded in the soil.

"These are strange tracks," the ranger announced to the group, investigating the direction of which they led off too.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli whispered.

"This forest is old," Legolas announced. "Very old. Full of memory, and anger,"

"The trees are giving off some bad vibes," Angela said, shuddering.

Suddenly, a loud groan echoes throughout the forest.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Gimli," Angela said, anxiously, turning and glaring at the dwarf who shook his head. He picked his axe up, and looked around, alert.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said, striding a few steps forward, and looking around at the trees.

"Gimli, lower your axe!" Aragorn sneered at the dwarf.

"Oh," he replied, looking at his axe and lowering it, putting his hands up in defense.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas announced to Aragorn, the dwarf looking at Angela for a translation.

"Something's out there," the elf whispered to the dwarf, the dwarf nodding.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked Legolas, intrigued.

Gimli looked at Angela again, who rolled her eyes.

"What do you see," she stated.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered in response to Aragorn.

"White wizard..." Angela muttered, starting to panic. She wasn't in any hurry to meet Saruman anytime soon.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn whispered, drawing his sword. "We must be quick,"

Legolas and Angela drew their bows, readying themselves for an attack. Gimli manned his axe, also readying himself. Aragorn nodded, the group using this signal to turn to attack. Gimli threw his axe, which is knocked to the side from the White Wizard, cloaked with a light almost piercing to the eyes. Legolas and Angela both lose their bows, also being knocked to the side. Aragorn let out a yelp, as his sword turns orange from being heated, dropping it to the ground. The four shielded their eyes from the bright light being emitted by the wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of an elf and two young hobbits," the wizard spoke, his voice low and distorted.

"Where are they?" Aragorn yelled, demanding the whereabouts of the other Fellowship members.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday," the wizard continued. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn yelled. "Show yourself!"

The light around the wizard faded, and the four companions recognized the person as soon as he stepped forward towards them.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said in shock.

"Gandalf!" Angela cheered, as her, Legolas and Gimli looked on in amazement, bowing at the presence of their friend.

"You fell," Aragorn muttered, still amazed at the sight of the wizard.

"Through fire, and water," began Gandalf. Angela felt a flashback approaching, but there was no sign of Sarah or a magical TV screen appearing anywhere.

"On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth," Gandalf narrated the story of the victory against the fiery demon. He continued. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done,"

"Gandalf," Aragorn cooed, bringing the wizard back from a trance of his flashback.

"Gandalf?" the wizard asked, coming out of his trance. "Yes, that was what they used to call me," Aragorn nodded as the wizard smiled, remembering his name, and continuing with what he was saying. "Gandalf the Great. That was my name,"

"Gandalf," Gimli grinned, happy to see the wizard.

"I am Gandalf the White," the wizard smiled, proudly. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide,"

Suddenly, a twig snapping came from behind Gandalf. Everyone looked to see who it was.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" the shadowy figure muttered, stepping up next to Gandalf.

"Sarah!!!" Angela smirked, happy to see her friend again.

"Never fear, I am here. Did you miss me, Legolas?" the elf cooed, blinking her eyes in admiration at the elf. Legolas shifted uncomfortably.

"You've scared him," another voice came from behind.

"Typical fan girl," a second voice snickered.

"Hey, did that tree just blinked at me?" a third voice, recognizably male, followed.

"What is this devilry?" Gimli asked, threateningly holding his axe up, ready to attack.

"Oo, he has an axe," a fourth voice came, as the group stepped forward.

Aragorn shook his head. They had just gone from six travelers, to ten, fearing the logistics involved in having so many travelers accompanying them.

"They're friends from my world," Sarah shrugged as three hobbits and a human stepped forward. "That's Mac, Dave, Steph and Ally," Sarah continued, gesturing to each person as she introduced them.

"Oh my gosh!" the human squealed. "Is that really Aragorn? I bags being on his team,"

"There's no teams, Allyson, we're traveling in a group," Steph rolled her eyes. "You're just as bad as Sarah with Legolas,"

"Legolas is here?!" the human squealed.

"Keep your hands off!" Sarah growled, the two sending each other glares of daggers.

"What is a Legolas?" Dave asked, receiving a glare off Mac.

"You're going to regret asking that," she said, slapping her hand to her forehead at the facial expression Sarah had on hearing Dave ask what a Legolas was.

"He is an Elven Prince from Mirkwood," she nodded, smirking at the elf.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Gandalf cleared his throat, glaring at the group. "We must be moving on, there is much to do,"

Everyone followed Gandalf, as they made their way quickly through the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," Gandalf stated, philosophically. "War has come to Rohan we must ride to Edoras with all speed,"

"Gandalf, we spoke to Éomer," Angela said, the group suddenly halting. "He told us of the misfortune of the Rohan people,"

Gandalf nodded, having knowledge of the current situation. The group emerged from the forest, and stand on the beginning of a plain, the land stretching as far as the eye could see, coating with gold grass blanketing the ground, heading off into the horizon.

"So, did you miss me?" Sarah pressed Legolas, determined for an answer. The elf looked at her long and hard as the other elf stepped next to him, looking deep into his eyes to make sure he told the truth.

"Yes, I did," he said, extending his hand out, brushing her cheek. Angela rolled her eyes at the two, surprised Sarah didn't scream out with join, or say 'Guh,' which was, apparently, the word to describe Legolas completely.

"That is definitely a 'Guh' moment," Steph stated, wondering where Pippin was at that particular moment.

"What's a 'Guh' moment?" Dave asked, confused.

"Nevermind," Steph shook her head.

"Ooh! By the way, Angela, this is the gang. The gang, this is Angela. I'm sure you're all capable of introducing yourselves and such," Sarah shrugged, grinning.

Gandalf, annoyed with the reunion taking place, stepped forward from the group, whistling into the plains, the sound resonating in the area. Suddenly, the sound of a horse's neigh is heard as a white horse is seen galloping over the plain, coming towards the group.

"That is one of the mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," cooed Legolas.

"Wow, it's sure...white," Sarah commented on the horse, as it strode towards them.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said, nodding his head, greeting the horse. "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers,"

"Ooh, can I pat it?" Sarah squealed, patting the horse's mane gently. She smirked, stepping back. Everyone mounted their horses, and began to ride through the plains. Sarah had never ridden a horse before, and was finding it difficult to control the horse which Gandalf had assigned her.

"I thought elves were supposed to know how to ride horses?" Angela teased Sarah, rider passed her.

"Hey! Wait...whoa," Sarah called after Angela, trying to keep up.

"Learn to ride a horse, Mobbs," Allyson scoffed at the elf which almost lost her balance sitting on the horse.

"Ha ha," Sarah laughed, riding off.


	7. Tree ramblings, camp talk, a tiny little...

A/N: My friends at school were enjoying my story, so I decided to add them into my story aswell . There's Ally, Steph, Mac and Dave. Note: Mac and Dave are going out. Also, I don't own Seth Cohen...neither does Ally, although she wishes she does.. .

Chapter Seven.

Tree ramblings, camp talk, a tiny little man threatening another little man and swooning of the fan-girl kind.

Gandalf and company made camp. The sun was almost set as the sky slowly became a black blanket of shiny stars, which stretched across the sky. There were only a few parts on the horizon where the sun had yet to full set, the colours were a deep red, with splashes of orange, pink and purple canvassing the sky.

"So, how did you get here exactly?" Sarah said, sitting on the grass cross-legged. She picked at some grass, pulling it out and tying it into a long knotted rope. Angela also started to join, taking one end of the rope, and Sarah the other.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you," Steph stated seriously, then, laughing at the mortified look Sarah had on her face.

"It's all a conspiracy," Mac shrugged, confused by the whole situation.

"I don't like conspiracies," Dave muttered briefly. "They're " he continued, receiving a comforting hand to his shoulder from Mac, who agreed whole-heartedly.

"It's funny. Mac and Dave are hobbits, but why are...oh," Sarah said, stopping herself halfway through her sentence.

"Yes," Steph nodded. "I wonder where the sexy little hobbit is right now,"

Gimli raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"If you're referring to Ryan, he went with Frodo and Sam," he stated, wondering if that was the hobbit she was referring too.

"No, I'm referring to Pippin," Steph glared at the dwarf, sending daggers to him as he decided to keep out of the conversation.

"Besides, Ryan and Angela are together!" Sarah stated. "I'm going to be their bridesmaid at their wedding," she nodded, grinning.

"I wonder where Pippin is right now," Steph said to herself, trying to imagine what mischief the hobbit was up too at that precise moment.

She couldn't begin to imagine that Pippin, and his friend Merry, were situated on the shoulder of a tall, talking Ent named Treebeard.

"My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountains," Treebeard spoke as he walked through the forest. "I told Gandalf I would keep you safe, and safe is where I'll keep you. The trees have grown wild and dangers, anger festers in their hearts. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now, too few of us Ents left to manage them,"

The hobbits yawned, as they heard Treebeard ramble on, traveling through Fangorn. They did, however, feel safer on his shoulders, than walking on the ground where they were in danger of being squished by any moving trees.

Steph came back from her imagined state.

"Were you on an imaginative journey?" Mac asked, curiously.

"Yes," Steph nodded. "Yes I was, Mac,"

"Too bad you couldn't have used it for English," Mac shrugged, sighing.

A noise suddenly came from the knapsack which sat on the ground. This caught the attention of the girls sitting in their group on the ground.

"What is it?" Angela asked, curious of what the cause of the noise was.

Allyson grabbed the bag, which was hers apparently.

"Nothing," she muttered, dragging the bag over to her. Gimli became curious, getting up from his seat on a rock, and waddling over to the group to investigate the commotion.

"Allyson," Sarah said sternly. "Don't tell me you bought in some breedable form of animal, that if let free into the wild of Middle Earth, will somehow take over?"

"There aren't any signs telling you what you can't bring in, Allyson," Steph added, thinking about that episode of the Simpsons where Homer was taking fruit across state-lines.

"I bet you're thinking about the episode of the Simpsons where Homer was taking fruit across state-lines," Mac announced, reading Steph's train of thought, receiving a nod from the other hobbit.

"Come on Ally, show us," Dave pleaded with her.

"Okay, fine," Ally said, sighing. "But I don't want you to feel I don't love you anymore, Legolas," she said, glaring at Legolas in a fan-girlish type manner.

"He won't, because he knows I love him!" Sarah growled in response.

"Whatever Mobbs," Ally rolled her eyes. "What about cough-cough?"

"What about YOU KNOW WHO NAMED BRAD!" Sarah retorted, getting annoyed.

"Hey, unfair!" Ally sulked.

"Okay, let's everyone calm down," Angela said, being the voice of reason.

"Aw, it was so amusing too," Steph pouted.

"What's in your bag, Ally?" Angela asked calmly, feeling the tension between the girls plus Dave, sitting in the group. Gimli had now joined them, but even Angela had her doubts of his gender.

"Okay, fine, but you have to promise not to scare him," Ally said, unclasping the lock on her bag and opening it. A tiny human walked out.

"It's about time! I think I was dying in there or something," the tiny man said. "Lack of oxygen or something,"

"What the..." Sarah said, confused by the tiny being. "A tiny Seth Cohen? Did they start selling them in stores now or something?"

"No..." Ally trailed off. "I can't tell you how I got him,"

"Another conspiracy," Dave said, deciding to add a comment into the conversation.

Ally picked the tiny man up in the palm of her hand.

"Why have, a tiny little man like that, when you can have a big, tough dwarf like me?" Gimli said, eying Allyson, who looked disgusted at this comment.

"Firstly...we're different races...secondly, with him being tiny is just a small adjustment I have to make," Ally said, trying to ignore the dwarf and his attempts of being friendly. Sarah and Angela snickered at this, and couldn't wait to tell Ryan when they saw him again.

"Maybe, it's like the Frog and the Princess?" Angela offered a suggestion. "Maybe you have to like, kiss him for him to become full-sized,"

"Oh yeah!" Ally exclaimed, happily.

"Kiss?" Seth stuttered. "So early in the relationship?"

Ally put the tiny Seth up to her face, and gave him a kiss. She then placed him back on the ground, and waited.

"Nothing is happening!" she sulked, folding her arms across her chest in protest.

"No, wait," Sarah said.

A trail of mist, which randomly appeared from no where, floated through the vicinity.

"MIST!!!!" Sarah screamed, getting up from her position, and racing away, bumping into one elf prince. She noticed who she bumped into, and poked her tongue out at Ally, who glared back at her. The mist floated towards the tiny Seth.

"Maybe he'll be taken to another dimension like we were transported here," Angela said, also a bit intimidated by the mist. But, instead of the tiny Seth disappearing, he became a full-sized Seth.

"SETH!!!!" Ally shrieked, jumping up from her spot and hugging him.

"What is this devilry?" Gimli huffed.

"Looks like you have some competition," Steph giggled at the dwarf's reaction.

"AIIEEE!!" the dwarf yelled, running towards Seth with his axe raised.

Ally, who thought quickly, picked up a random stick and bopped the dwarf on the head, his helmet getting stuck over his eyes, the dwarf unimpressed by this, attempting to remove the helmet.

"He deserved that," Dave nodded.

Angela and Sarah burst out laughing, as the dwarf had experienced this misfortune earlier in their journey. Everyone was soon laughing, amused by Gimli.

"So I have you all to myself," Sarah cooed at Legolas, the elf rolling his eyes.

Gandalf huffed, looking at the laughing pack of teenagers. He grabbed his staff and pointed it towards Seth.

"I'll hug him, and squeeze him, and I will call him Seth," Ally said, hugging the now life-sized Cohen, who suddenly disappeared, causing Ally to lose her balance and fall down.

"And I thought Mac would be the first to fall down," Steph laughed again, receiving a shaking fist of protest from Mac.

"Where did he go?!" Ally sulked on the ground.

"You will get him when we finish our quest," Gandalf said sternly.

"Oo don't mess with the wizard-man," Sarah grinned, receiving a disapproving look from the wizard. "You don't like me much, do you?"

"Sarah," Angela called to the elf. "You have competition for Legolas again," she continued, pointing out the consequences of Gandalf's wrath, the elf's face turning pale.

"AW WHAT!!" the elf cried, in protest.


	8. The Black Gate Of MoreDoors, Ryan’s drea...

Chapter Eight.

The Black Gate Of More-Doors, Ryan's dream come true and Sam and Ryan's new conspiracy, formerly known as 'the secret path'.

The four travelers climbed a rock face. Sam led them, after an argument between Ryan and Gollum about who should lead on. Ryan believed, seeing as Gollum was the travel-guide, he should lead on. However, Gollum said he had suspicions of Ryan, so he should go first. This led to an argument and Ryan almost resulting in throwing a couple of rocks to shut the creature up. This is when Sam stepped in. He didn't want any evil creatures from Mordor to hear this squabble and come and take them captive.

"The black gate of Mordor," Gollum muttered, announcing to the group.

"More doors?" Ryan asked, seeing if he could upset the creature once again.

"Mordor!" Gollum sneered in retaliation.

"More...doors?" Ryan asked again, grinning at his sarcastic comments.

"MORDOR!!" the creature yelled, realizing he could be heard, covered his mouth.

"Ooh, Mordor," Ryan nodded. "Why didn't you say so the first time?" This made Sam giggle at the comment, receiving an annoyed glare off of Gollum. Sam didn't like the creature very much, but Frodo believed that he could help, so he kept his mouth shut for the sake of his friend.

Gollum cringed, and looked at the black gate, the other hobbits staring in awe also.

"Oh save us," Sam whispered. "MY old Gaffer would have a thing of two to say if he could see us now,"

"Like, oh crud?" Ryan offered, staring at the gate.

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does, Master says so," Gollum cooed proudly.

"I did," Frodo muttered astonished that the creature had kept his word thus far. His heart sank when he looked down at the gate where orcs both armed and armored, where walking along the top, keeping guard of the fortress.

"That's it then," Sam threw his hands up in surrender. "We can't get past that!" he continued, observing the gate. There were orders yelled in another language, coming from one of the numerous orcs which were situated on the gate.

"Translation, if you would please," Ryan nodded in a comedic fashion. His face turned pale when he saw a large group of foreign soldiers, marching on the flat-surface below them, towards the gate. Ryan thought they had funny dresses on, and giggled. He then remembered a conversation he, Angela and Sarah had on the whole 'do-males-giggle,' and asked the narrator politely not to refer to his giggles as giggles, and to make it more manly sounding.

A horn blast suddenly came, the sound resonating in the air. Gollum cringed, covering his ears as the sound faded away. A thud came, and the gate began to creak open slowly.

"Open Says-me," Ryan proclaimed, as he got the other's attention, all of them staring at the opening gate.

"Look," Sam said, pointing to the gate. "The gate. It's opening!" he announced, starting to climb down the rocky surface.

"I can see a way down!" he stated, slowly making his way down.

"Look at all those rocks..." Ryan muttered, his attention soon being snapped away from the rocks that covered to the ground, to Sam, who lost his balance on a rock which gave away underneath him, tumbling down the rocky surface.

"Sam! No!" Frodo called after the tumbling hobbit, follow after him.

"Master!" Gollum shrieked, following. Ryan shrugged, and soon joined in the quick pursuit to save his fellow hobbit, pocketing some random rocks incase he got into another almost-all-in-brawl with the straggly creature that was Gollum, the three trying desperately to free Sam.

Two soldiers from the army which was marching towards the gate a moment ago, cautiously walked towards the hillside to investigate the rock slide.

"Ryan, your cloak!" Frodo muttered, the two hobbits covering themselves, Sam and Gollum underneath the two cloaks, camouflaging them with the scenery. The two soldiers, unaware of this, continued to scope the rocky slope for any clue of what caused the suspicious rock slide. Seeing that there was nothing, the two looked at each other, and return to the group. Ryan and Frodo uncover themselves, and hurry to free Sam.

"I do not ask either of you to come with me," Frodo sighed, looking from Ryan to Sam.

"I know Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there," Sam sighed, struggling to pull himself up.

"Besides, where else are we going to go?" Ryan shrugged.

"Now!" Frodo yelled, the hobbits running forward for the gate, which was slowly beginning to shut. If they didn't go now, they might never get another chance.

"No!" Gollum exclaimed, pulling the hobbits and yanking them back. "No, no master, they catch you, that catch you!" he continued, his tone full of anxiety and fear. "Don't take it to him! He wants the Precious. Always he's looking for it, and the Precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it.

Frodo ignores the warning, and goes to run for the gate again. Gollum grabs him and yanks him back for a second time.

"No!" Gollum exclaimed again. "There's another way. A secret, a dark way,"

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?!?" pestered Sam, annoyed. The gate was almost closed, and they could have at least tried to get in through that way. He began to think that Gollum was stalling for some reason.

"Because Master didn't ask," stated Gollum in his own defense.

"It's a conspiracy, that's what it is!" Ryan exclaimed, also suspicious of this supposed 'secret path'.

"He's up to something," Sam nodded in agreement, pushing Gollum.

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked, curious, receiving a nod in response from the creature.

"Yes. There's a pass, and some stairs, and then...tunnel," Gollum sneered.

"He'll probably lead us into a trap!" Ryan exclaimed, still not buying this story. He eyed the creature, who sighed, laughing his head against Frodo's arm, stroking it for support in taking his secret way.

"He's led us this far, Sam," Frodo pleaded.

"Mr. Frodo, no," Sam protested.

"I'm with Sam. Something isn't quite right," Ryan said, taking Sam's side of the debate.

"He's been true to his word," Frodo stated firmly.

"Until now," Ryan muttered. "What happens if he double crosses us?"

"No, Mr. Frodo!" Sam protested again, trying to plead with him.

"Lead the way Sméagol," Frodo calmly said to the creature.

"Good Sméagol, always helps," the creature grinned scampering off.

"I wonder what price his help comes at," Ryan muttered, Sam nodding in agreement, both dreading what could happen if they reluctantly follow the creature. Frodo start to walk behind Gollum, cautiously. Sam and Ryan followed, not wanting anything to happen to Frodo if they didn't go. Ryan looked back as the Black Gate creaked, shutting. He sighed. They had the chance, and they blew it. He hoped that this path the mangy creature spoke of wasn't some ploy to get them eaten by evil creatures or something.


	9. More horse riding lessons, More attempts...

A/N: I had this idea that Gimli tries to hit on Ally but is continuously rejected .

Chapter Nine

More horse riding lessons, More attempts by Gimli to woo Ally and More Gimli bashing.

When we last left the group, which was up to 10 companions at last count, they were riding across the Plains of Rohan. Sarah got the hang of riding her horse, and was quite pleased with her self. She figured maybe it took a while for the whole elfy-instincts to kick in for her, or maybe Angela was just a more natural elf than she.

The group then came to a hill, confronted with the town of Edoras, perched up on a ridge, the houses which were situated in the town were surrounded by a large, wooden fence, and the Golden Hall stood hovering over the town on a higher part of the ridge.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced to everyone.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the horse while in landing sequence," Steph laughed, receiving laughs from Mac, Sarah, Angela and Dave. Ally looked at her friend, and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust you to say something like that," the human rolled her eyes, Gandalf glaring at her. Ally looked away not wanting to upset the wizard again in hopes of getting her Seth back.

"There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan," Gandalf continued, clearing his throat, continuing. "Whose mind is over thrown for Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong,"

"Like the mind-power the FEDs have over us," Mac nodded. "It's all a conspiracy,"

"You sound just like Ryan," Angela nodded, sighing. "He thinks everything is a conspiracy,"

"But it is!" Dave exclaimed. "Right now, the FEDs are watching us...waiting for us to slip up and stuff,"

"Dave," Sarah blinked. "I don't think the FEDs are here in Middle Earth,"

"Unless there were some agents who were disappeared through the same mist we came in on?" Angela offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't encourage them" Ally rolled her eyes.

The group continued up the hill on their horses. Sarah peered up and saw a brown flag, with a horse emblem on it rip off its pole and fly in the air, bouncing around in the wind.

"Here comes trouble," the elf muttered, watching as the flag twirled around in the wind, approaching the group. Sarah and her friends watched the flag, and began to laugh when it flew straight into Gimli, the dwarf in a state of confusion as he tried to rip the flag off him.

"Aiie!" the dwarf cried. "I'm under attack! Save me fair maiden!" Gimli called, everyone figuring he was calling to Ally, who just continued to laugh at the dwarf's misfortune. But what happened next erupted more laughing. The dwarf, in his confused state, hitting Legolas in his attempt to remove the flag, lost balance and fell onto the ground, even Legolas laughing at the dwarf flaring around in the grass with the flag wrapped around his torso. The dwarf ripped the flag off him self and got up, grumbling and muttering as he got a hand up onto the horse with Legolas.

"I would have made him walk," Steph nodded, glaring at the dwarf. Angela laughed then let out a sigh. She regretted she didn't have a notebook or something to write down all the funny things that happened to Gimli so she could tell Ryan when they caught up with each other again.

"You miss Ryan, don't you?" Sarah nodded to Angela, pouting. "I do too. Even with him teasing me...and not letting me have my numerous flashbacks...and hitting me with a frying pan in Moria..."

"You got hit with a frying pan in Moria?" Mac laughed at her friend's misfortune.

"A frying pan!?" Dave said, echoing Mac.

"Yes Mac," Sarah glared. "I got in the head with a frying pan in Moria!" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"A frying pan..." Dave said shaking his head slowly at how ridiculous the whole ordeal sounded.

"Like how you got hit with the electrical chord at school?" Steph blinked.

"Oh look, we're almost in Edoras," Sarah said, quickly changing the subject.

The group slowly made their way up the hill of which Edoras was situated in. They passed the houses, which were cozily built together. Only, the residence of Edoras didn't look like the cozy sort of people. They were dressed in black, their faces long with pain, regret and sorrow.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli tutted, shaking his head to himself.

"But there is no cheer in a graveyard," Sarah muttered, confused by this.

"That's the whole point," Steph said, shaking her head at her friend's ditzy nature as they approached the foot of the steps which led up to the Golden Hall. Dave hadn't quite grasped the name, continuing to ask why the hall wasn't made of gold, Mac trying to explain the situation to him. They both came to the agreement the whole thing was a conspiracy, and left it at that. As they approached the steps, they noticed three guards walking out of the hall, and waiting at the top step.

The group got off their horses, except for Sarah, who was having a bit of difficulty.

"You'd think there'd be an instruction manual that comes with this, wouldn't you?" the elf muttered, losing her footing and falling on the ground.

"Just like at the Council of Elrond," Angela giggled, remembering Sarah's trouble with staying on her seat. "You'll get the hang of it," the elf continued, reassuring her friend.

"Maybe you could stay out here and guard the horses?" Steph laughed, glaring down at Sarah, who shrugged helplessly on the ground.

"Little help?" she asked, everyone looking away.

"Fine! I'll get myself up," she sulked, going to stand up. A hand grabbed hers and helped her up, the elf grinning at who the individual was that 'saved' her from staying on the ground.

"Oh, Legolas," Sarah blushed, smirking. "Thank you,"

Ally glared at the two, not letting this moment go on any longer. "Alright you two break it up," she huffed.

"Either that, or get a room," Steph nodded.

"Do they have rooms for rent in Edoras?" Sarah joked, shrugging, receiving looks of 'how typical' from her friends.

The group began ascending up the stairs. Mac's first step was a 'doozy' as they say. She ended up stacking it, grabbing onto David, the two of them falling, laughter erupting in the group.

"They sure laugh a lot, don't they?" Aragorn noted, turning to Gandalf who just shook his head.

The group reached the top of the stairway where they were greeted by the three guards they had previously seen walk out of the hall.

"Hi, I'm David," Dave smiled at the three guards, continuing. "What are your names?" He didn't get a reply, just a stern look from the three, Dave sulking at his attempt to make some new friends.

"Ah," Gandalf muttered, as the three guards approached the group simultaneously.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed Gandalf Grayhame," the middle guard spoke in a mono-tone voice, announcing the orders to the group, in particular to the wizard, "By order of Grima Wormtongue,"

"I wonder if he really has a tongue made of worms," Mac pondered, wondering what a person would look like with a tongue made of worms. She figured it would be like Medusa that mythological personality with the hair made of snakes. Mac then cringed, wondering if this Grima with the worm tongue could turn people to stone, or worse.

"It's all a conspiracy," Dave nodded, Angela laughing at the pair. She thought they were so cute together, and kind of reminded her of Ryan and herself. She and Ryan always wanted to meet Sarah's friends, but never imagined to meet them in a situation such as this, and without Ryan...

In this time, everyone was disarming themselves and giving their weapons to the guards. Ally was anxious, not wanting to give up the stick she kept with her for protection against Gimli.

"But I need it!!" Ally protested, holding onto the stick tightly.

"Just give the stick up, Ally," Steph pressed her friend, the human shaking her head in disapproval.

Sarah watched Legolas hand all his weapons to the guard.

"Wow," the elf muttered.

"Sarah..." Steph said, shaking her head at her friend's reaction towards the poor elf she had intent on wooing.

"Typical fan girl," Mac said, nodding.

"Your staff," Háma said, insisting Gandalf give up his staff. He had been given orders not to let the wizard in with it

"Oh no," Gandalf finally answered the guard, who he knew was named Háma. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" The soldier grimaced at this, and then nodded. Gandalf winked at Aragorn, as a signal for, as Sarah would say 'it's all good,'

"Hey, can I use that excuse?" Ally asked, happily ready to use that excuse. The guard shook his head, and reefed the stick out of Ally's hands.

"Why me," the human sulked.

"Don't worry Ally, you'll get it back I'm sure," Steph reassured her friend.

"Yeah," Mac nodded in agreement, Dave also nodding along with her. "Like you'll get Seth back," Mac continued, Ally soon cheering up.

The group made their way into the hall.

"I wonder if the inside is made of gold," Dave muttered, pondering. "Maybe that's why they call it the Golden Hall,"


	10. The real Wormtongue who doesn’t have a w...

Chapter Ten.

The real Wormtongue who doesn't have a worm for a tongue, Gandalf's secret job and the long feared war.

The group entered the Golden Hall, following the lead of Háma, who escorted the group to the King. The king looked lethargic, slumping in his chair. A gothic-looking man stalked at his left side, bending down next to the chair and whispering slyly to him.

"My lord," the man muttered. "Gandalf the Grey is coming," he announced as the door to the hall began to slowly shut behind them.

"Looks like your hall isn't made of gold," Steph smirked to Dave, who frowned, disappointed.

"It's okay, maybe they keep gold in here somewhere," Mac muttered, sympathetically.

"Don't encourage him," said Sarah, rolling her eyes as the group made their way closer to the king.

"He's a herald of woe," Grima sneered into Théoden's ear, hovering next to him.

"What is he saying to him?" Ally muttered, wondering what the evil-looking-gothic-man was saying.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," said Gandalf, his voice booming in the hall.

"These people don't look very friendly," Angela said, scrunching her nose up in disgust as the group, minus Gandalf, came to a halt in the middle of the hall. Many of the servants in the hall gathered around, curious as to what was happening.

"He's not welcome," Grima sneered into the King's ear.

"I think he's saying he doesn't like you," Steph whispered to David, who frowned. Steph yelped when she received a whack to the arm from Mac, defending her boyfriend.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" sneered Théoden sneered, his voice full of hatred towards the wizard.

"He's not very nice, is he?" remarked Ally, glaring at Grima.

"A just question my liege," Grima sneered, turning his attention to the group that stood before him, and starting to walk towards them. "Late is the hour this conjuror chooses to appear. Lots spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest,"

"None of us are ill," Sarah muttered to herself.

"No, he means not good," Angela whispered to her friend, rolling her eyes at the elf's act of ignorance.

"Be silent," Gandalf snapped at Grima. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm,"

"I don't think he has a worm tongue," said Mac, frowning.

"But Gandalf called him a worm, so it must mean something," said Dave, nodding.

Grima looked horrified when he noticed the staff in Gandalf's possession.

"His staff," Grima shrieked, panicking. "I told you to take the wizard's staff," he continued, backing away.

"If I had my stick, I could bop him on the head," sulked Ally, sighing.

Suddenly soldiers came rushing forward towards the group.

"Eep!" Sarah cried, rushing over towards Legolas, who punched an oncoming soldier in the face. Aragorn, Gimli and Angela rushed forward to help keep back the soldiers.

"Now do you regret them taking my stick off me?" Ally glared at Steph, Mac and Dave, who all shrugged, as a group of soldiers encircled them, pointing random spears at them.

"Well, that looks pointy," said Steph, muttering as she eyed the spears.

"And sharp," nodded Dave, also commenting.

"Yay! Go Legolas," cheered Sarah, who is suddenly pushed into her friends. "Thanks for softening my landing, guys," she shrugged, looking at her friends who were displeased with this.

"Théoden, son of Thengel," Gandalf's voice began, Sarah peeping her head to see what was happening as the wizard slowly strides forward, as if the all-in-brawl wasn't taking place around him , "Too long have you sat in the shadows,"

"Get off me!" Ally sulked, pushing Sarah off the group, who, for some random reason, went sliding across the floor and kept going.

"It's harder for hobbits when they're squished," Steph huffed, getting up and staring at Gandalf, who looked like he was ready to cast a spell or something.

Grima slowly stepped backwards, trying to make a get away. He didn't notice Sarah, who for some reason just kept sliding around on the floor, tripping over the elf.

"I would stay there if I were you," Gimli growled at Grima, placing his foot on the chest of the human who had been swept off his feet, landing on the floor. Gimli wiggled his eyebrows at Ally, who huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Harken to me," Gandalf muttered, raising his hand as Théoden grimaced and let out a growl at the wizard, who reluctantly continued his chant. "I release you from your spell," he continued, shutting his eyes, concentrating.

Théoden began to laugh.

"That doesn't sound good," Angela nodded to herself staring at the really scary looking king.

"Yeah," said Mac, agreeing. "He sounds like Sarah when she laughs evilly about something,"

"I heard that," huffed Sarah, who stopped sliding across the floor, landing in front of the King's feet, who grinned evilly down at her. She rolled her eyes. "Of all the places to stop, it has to be now," the elf sighed. The King suddenly let out a growl at her.

"Eep," the elf muttered, looking at the King, whose attention turned back to Gandalf.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," the king hissed from his chair.

"Um, excuse me," muttered Sarah, afraid to address the evil looking grumpy king-man. She got his attention, the white eyed-king glaring at her. "Could you push me that way?" she asked, as the king gave her a nudge with his foot, the elf sliding back to her friends.

"Well, that was an interesting adventure on the floor," Angela said, nodding to Sarah in greeting her sliding arrival back to her friends.

"I probably have a white mark on my arse or something," Sarah fidgeted on the ground.

"Hahaha," laughed Steph, who glared at Sarah. "I think that's the least of your problems,"

Théoden began laughing again. Gandalf looked infuriated at this, taking off his gray cloak, revealing his white cloak.

"Ahhh it burns!" screeched Dave, covering his eyes in pain, crumpling to the floor.

"Talk about being melodramatic," Ally said, rolling her eyes as Mac comforted Dave, who wasn't the only one screaming. Théoden let out a distorted scream, it sounding whispery and crackly.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf sneered.

"How is poison drawn from a wound?" Sarah asked, confused.

"I'm not sure..." nodded Angela, as her attention snapped back to Théoden, whose whole body slammed back against the thrown as Gandalf stalked towards the king, pointing his staff at him. A Rohan maiden comes running in, almost leaping forward, stopped by Aragorn on her attempt to spring forth and save the king.

"Wait!" Aragorn exclaimed, grabbing the girl and holding her back.

"I smell love triangle," Steph smiled, nodding to herself.

"If I go, Théoden dies," the King snarled.

"I get it!!" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs, the whole room stopping and glaring at the elf.

"You're not really Théoden are you?" she enquired, standing up and brushing herself down. The whole room looked at the elf, wondering if she was really as ignorant as she let on.

"Of all the fan girls..." Legolas rolled his eyes, staring at the other elf.

"Excuse her," Ally said, rolling her eyes in announcement to the people in the hall.

"She's having a...Jessica Simpson moment is it?" Angela asked, learning some new terms off of her Australian friends' friends.

"Yep," nodded Ally.

Gandalf shook his head, and returned his attention to Théoden, holding his staff out which threw the King back into the throne again.

"Well, excuseeeeee me," Sarah huffed, plonking herself on the ground again.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf growled, once again leering towards the king.

"Is this like an exorcism?" asked Dave.

"Again with the questions!" Ally huffed, sending a glare at Dave. Ally then got a glare off Mac for glaring at Dave. Steph joined in on the glaring, also glaring at Ally.

"Why are you glaring at me for?!" Ally asked in a rush.

"I felt left out," Steph pouted.

"There, there," Mac said, comforting Steph.

"Rohan is mine," the King sneered, interrupting the girl's conversation, the three of them jumping at the evil tone in the King's voice.

"Ooh, that sounded evillish," Angela frowned, not liking whoever it was that had taken of King Théoden.

Gandalf threw Théoden against the throne again.

"Talk about anger management," Sarah huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Be gone!" the wizard yelled, Sarah glaring at him as if he were referring to her.

"Fine, fine," the elf muttered. "It was getting boring here anyway," she said, getting up from her seat and going to leave, only to be stopped by Legolas.

"He didn't mean you," the elf whispered to Sarah, who glared into his eyes.

"Wow, you have nice eyes," the elf smiled, staring at them. The elf suddenly jumped when the King let out an ear-piercing scream, Sarah falling into Legolas' arms for protection, Ally rolling her eyes at the elf.

Théoden lunged at the wizard which stood before him. Gandalf retaliated by hitting the king with his staff, the king moaning and sliding down the chair, only to be caught by the Rohan maiden who earlier ran into the room.

"You killed him!!!" said Ally, glaring at the wizard, who glared back.

"He didn't kill him" said Angela, reassuring Ally. "He just got rid of whoever it was that had taken over the King's body,"

Théoden's features began to change form. The old, ugly, scary looking King which momentarily sat before the group, slowly melted away into a younger looking King.

"I know your face," the King muttered to the woman in front of him. "Éowyn. Éowyn. Gandalf?" the king's attention slowly turning to the wizard.

"Breathe the free air again my friend," said Gandalf, his tone friendly towards the king.

"Yes, air is good," said Dave, nodding. He took in a few deep breaths, before receiving a whack to the chest from Ally.

"Knock it off," she growled at him.

"Eep," coughed Dave, sliding to Mac for protection.

"I think everyone is tired, and cranky," stated Angela, calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Steph.

"I don't know," said Angela, shrugging in response.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," muttered Théoden, holding his hands out in front of him, observing them.

"My dreams involve me being chased by FEDs," said Dave, not sure whether to comment, glancing at Ally, who seemed to be preoccupied with a conversation with Angela about lip glosses.

"I like the pink ones the best," said Ally, nodding.

"I dream of popcorn," nodded Mac. "Mmm...popcorn,"

"I dream of..." started Sarah, looking at Legolas and blinking, "Nevermind," she continued, growing quiet.

Gandalf looked at the group, and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the King.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," nodded Gandalf, solemnly, the King receiving his sword from Háma, who stepped to the side of the king, dignified and glad that his majesty was back to his normal self. The king took the sword, glancing up and down the blade, thoughts and memories of life he once had control of came flooding back into his memory.

"AHHH!" cried Dave, crumpling to the floor again.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sarah, looking over to her friends.

"I think the light reflecting on the sword hit his eyes," Mac said, worried about Dave.

"I'm okay," grinned Dave, sitting back up.

"Where's my stick..." grumbled Ally, trying to find the soldier who took it. Everyone's attention soon turned to Grima, who sat on the floor, cowering at the King, who glared at him. The human attempted to scramble to his feet, only to be thrown out of the hall and down the stairs, everyone rushing out to watch the King turn Grima into worm-chowder.

"Looks like he's getting turned into worm chowder," nodded Mac, eagerly watching.

"Where did you get that saying from?" asked Ally, curiously.

"The narrator person said it," nodded Mac again.

"I've only ever served you my lord," stammered Grima, continuing you cower on the ground.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," growled Théoden.

"Send me not from your sight," Grima pleaded, begging to the King.

"No, give him to me to snap," nodded Sarah, grinning, her facial features turning to anguish when she spotted the king raising his sword in an attempt to do it himself. Aragorn rushed forward to stop him.

"No, my lord. No, my lord," Aragorn pleaded, grabbing hold of the King's hands and lowering the sword. "Let him go. Enough blood as been spilt on his account,"

"Yes, like my paper cut," sulked Sarah, receiving a sympathetic look off Angela. "See Legolas, see?" the elf continued, showing Legolas the cut who nodded lamentably to the other elf.

Grima finally scrambled to his feet, running through the crowd of people which had gathered.

"He's getting away!" Steph announced.

"I'll stop him!" Dave said, rushing forward, only to stack it on a step and fall down. Mac rushed to his side to help him up.

"And I thought Sarah was accident-prone," Angela muttered to Ally, who laughed.

"Never fear, Mac is here!" stated Mac, rushing forward, and in the same fashion, falling down next to Dave.

"What the heck...AIIEEEE!!!" Sarah shrieked, Grima looking mortified as the elf ran towards her. She was stopped, pulling by the arm from Legolas who shook his head.

"Okay, I won't" grinned Sarah.

"Get out of my way!" Grima sneered, running to a horse and riding out of Edoras.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn stated honorably, the crowd bowing towards their king. Théoden turned around, and looked at the people from the hall.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked, looking around anxiously.

"Théodred?" Dave asked.

"Maybe you should check your shoe," nodded Sarah, glancing at the King. "Whenever I lose something, sometimes it turns up in my shoe.

Both Mac and Dave reached down to take off their shoes, only to realize because they're hobbits they're not exactly wearing shoes. Ally looked down at her feet and saw she still had shoes on, so she took them off, tipped them upside-down and shook them. A rock suddenly plummeted to the ground, bouncing and rebounding, hitting Gimli in the head. The dwarf growling, wondering if the hobbit named Ryan was hiding somewhere.

"WHAT IS THIS DEVILRY!?" Gimli shrieked, quite disturbed by this attack.

"What the..." Steph trailed off, shaking her head.


	11. The path to war, the one Petridish and f...

A/N: Petri Dish - Greg from CSI. I gave him that nickname 'cuz he is a science-lab-tech-guy...Mac likes him...and Bazza? We have this thing...Bazza, his GF Shazza, and Dazza...they're out invisible friends.

Chapter Eleven.

The path to war, the one Petri-dish and farewell to Gandalf.

The group continued to linger for a short time on the steps of the Golden Hall. Dave was disappointed that he did not find any gold, and insisted there was a buried treasure somewhere. This theory received disapproving glances from the others, who were all tired, hungry and wanted to kill each other by the end of the day.

Gandalf turned to go back into the hall however, the faint sound of a galloping horse lured the wizard's attention to the plains, where a horse trotted over the hill, stopping. A young boy and a smaller girl were situated on the back of the horse. The young boy unexpectedly fell off the horse, hitting the ground rather hard.

The group embarked out into the plains to retrieve the two young children, bringing them back to Edoras.

The group were all sitting in the hall, the two children were eating as the rest of them discussed the situation.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed," stated Éowyn, who stood up from her crouched position next to the boy, addressing the group, continuing, "Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree,"

"How terrible," said Angela, sadly.

"It's okay!" Steph announced. "We'll sic Dave onto them...he knows the language of the caveman...I mean Wildman..."

"Steph..." growled Mac, unimpressed.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the atmosphere," the hobbit shrugged, Dave seemed to be unaffected by the emotional bashing he was receiving. He was too busy staring at the piece of bread which lay on the table in front of him, eying it cautiously.

"What is he doing now?" spoke Sarah, finally saying something to the conversation.

"He's eying off Legolas," Ally muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he's eying that piece of bread thank you," stated Mac, clearing her throat.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow, and took a step closer to Legolas. Angela laughed at this, amused by Sarah's stalkishly-fan-girl-in-love behavior towards the elf prince.

"Where is mamma?" the young girl asked anxiously.

"Shh," Éowyn hushed the girl, wrapping a blanket around her tenderly.

Gandalf let out a sigh, thinking about something.

"He looks like he is deep in thought," Mac whispered to Steph, pulling out a bag of popcorn.

"Where did you get that popcorn?" Steph asked, curiously.

"From Greg," nodded Jess.

"Is that her invisible friend?" Angela asked, whispering the question to Ally.

"No, that's Bazza," nodded Sarah, overhearing the question.

"Is he here now?" asked Angela.

"No...he is back at home," sighed Sarah.

"Greg is over there!" shouted Mac, a man appearing in a puff of smoke with a popcorn vending machine cart thing.

"Whose Greg?!?!?" shrieked Dave, glaring at Mac.

"It's only Petri-dish," nodded Sarah. "His no threat to you Dave, I don't think you stick pens up your nose like he does,"

"I could try," stated Dave, raising an eyebrow. He decided to hunt around to find some pens to prove himself right.

"What is a Petri-Dish?" asked Gimli, butting into the conversation.

"It's you, Gimli," huffed Ally, sighing in frustration at the presence of the dwarf.

"I see..." the dwarf said, pondering.

Gandalf cleared his throat and glared at the group, eying them annoyed, turning his attention back to Théoden.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf stated to the King. "All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children. You must fight,"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn spoke up. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king,"

"Oo is this Éomer cute?" asked Ally, curiously.

"In a horse-riderish sort of way," Angela nodded.

Théoden rose from his throne, glaring into the hall, then glaring at Aragorn. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," the king sighed. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war,"

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn stated sternly. "Whether you would risk it or not,"

"What is an 'open war'?" Sarah asked.

"It's a war open to everyone," nodded Steph.

"Even me?" asked Dave, popping his head up from a table in curiosity.

"No, it just shut," Steph glared at Dave. "Too late, sorry,"

"Aw," pouted Dave, ducking underneath the table, still in search of pens.

"What about me?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't fair!" Sarah sang at the top of her lungs, receiving a glare off Steph.

"You're on the waiting list Mac," nodded Steph.

"What is he looking for?" asked Angela, raising an eyebrow at Dave's 'unique' behaviour.

"Pens," nodded Sarah.

"I don't think there are any pens in Middle Earth," giggled Angela, aiming her statement at the off-with-the-pixies Dave.

"When I last looked, Thoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," the King sneered at the ranger, who glared back at the king.

"Yes," nodded Sarah, continuing, "However, last we saw King Théoden of Rohan he was possessed by some evil spirit thing!!!" The elf received a glare off the King, and decided to butt out for good.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, his tone hinted with concern.

Everyone could pretty much guess the answer to Gandalf's question through the facial expression which embedded King Théoden's face. The group followed Háma, who walked outside to make the announcement to the people of Edoras.

"By order of the King, the city must empty," announced Háma to the Rohirrim. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need,"

"Are we leaving?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Yes, Lady, we are," Gimli nodded to the elf, noticing Gandalf storm out of the hall in a huff, following the wizard.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

"It's the path to war," Angela frowned. She didn't want to go into battle.

"A path to war?" asked Dave.

"Kind of like the yellow brick road," nodded Sarah.

"Only it's littered with swords, armour, horses and death," Steph echoed, nodding also.

"I don't like the sound of that," frowned Mac.

"Just think," Steph grinned, "You get to kick some serious butt,"

"Yeah," agreed Sarah, "Think of the orcs as Mrs. Taylor, or Carl or something,"

"Gandalf doesn't look too happy," Angela said, her glance following the wizard as he huffed his way to the stables.

"Maybe he has old-wizard-PMS," nodded Steph.

"Is that even possible?" asked Ally, disgusted.

"If it is, I don't want to know," Sarah responded, also disgusted by this, the group running after Gandalf, who was also pursued by Legolas and Gimli.

"Helm's Deep!" sneered the wizard, frustrated. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight,"

"Kind of reminds me of dwarves," said Sarah, glaring at Gimli.

"Who will defend them if not their kings?!" Gandalf stated.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn said, sympathetically. "Help's Deep has saved them in the past,"

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf stated firmly. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them into safety. What they'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. They're defenses have to hold,"

"They will hold," Aragorn responded, sternly, nodding.

"The gray pilgrim, that's what they used to call me" stated Gandalf, reminiscing. "Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east,"

"Go," Aragorn stammered to the wizard, who had mounted his horse. He rode out of the stable, ripping through the plains as he disappeared into the distance.

"So, now what do we do?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"Let's dance," nodded Steph, who glared at Mac and Dave, who both started dancing. "Please don't,"

"I...need..." Ally said, sneezing on Gimli.

"Ewww," Sarah muttered, moving over behind Legolas.

"You're going to get rabies now, Gimli," Steph laughed, soon everyone laughing along with her.

"Rabies?!" Gimli shrieked.

"Poor Gimli," Angela grinned, laughing.


	12. Gollum’s split persona, the taters debat...

A/N: This is as far as I have gotten with my story...I am up to Chapter 13, but I am only half-way through it. Hope you like it so far !! )

Chapter Twelve.

Gollum's split persona, the taters debate and the hobbit-snatcher.

The hobbits walked next to a river, Gollum fishing in. He smiled gleefully as he chased a fish down the stream, sliding on rocks as he ventured on.

"Hey stinker," teased Sam, yelling at the creature. "Don't go getting too far ahead,"

"That does look like fun though," nodded Ryan.

"Why do you do that?" asked Frodo, upset.

"What?" asked Sam, innocently.

"Call him names, run him down all the time," protested Frodo, stating what his friend has been doing.

"He does what I do to Gimli," stated Ryan, sticking up for Sam. "And that amuses you,"

"That's what he is Mr. Frodo," stated Sam, defensively. "There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the ring he wants; that's all he cares about,"

"Like Gimli and the diminishing of elves," nodded Ryan.

"You have no idea what it did to him," sneered Frodo, getting closer to Sam. "What it's still doing to him. I want to help him, Sam,"

"And the humanitarian award goes to Frodo Baggins..." said Ryan, sarcastically.

"Why?" enquired Sam, annoyed.

"Because I have to believe he can come back," sighed Frodo.

"You can't save him Mr. Frodo," gestured Sam, his pessimism shining through.

"What do you know about it?" snapped Frodo, "Nothing!" Sam retreated, hurt at his friend's reaction. He shook his head and walked away from Frodo in defeat. Ryan frowned, hating it when he saw people fight.

"I'm sorry Sam," muttered Frodo, apologetically. "I don't know why I said that,"

"I think we do," nodded Ryan, both he and Sam turning and facing Frodo.

"I do," stated Sam, "It's the ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating, you barely sleep. It's taking a hold of you Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it,"

"Fight the dark side!" echoed Ryan.

"I know what I have to do, Sam," said Frodo, snapping again as he sneered at his friend. "The ring was entrusted to me. It's my task! Mine, my own!"

Ryan cringed at this. He sounded...well, he didn't sound like the Frodo Baggins he met on his way to Rivendell. A change had swept over, and it wasn't a good change. Frodo began to walk away from the two hobbits, who stood helplessly as their companion strode away.

"Can't you hear yourself?" snapped Sam, retaliating. "Don't you know who you sound like?" He and Ryan exchanged glances, Ryan placing a comforting hand on the other hobbit's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sam," said Ryan, comforting the hobbit. "When this is all over, we'll look back and laugh on it,"

The other hobbit smiled weakly, as they jogged to catch up to the retreating Ringbearer.

Later that night, Frodo, Sam and Ryan were asleep, exhausted from their trek from the Gates of Mordor. Ryan and Sam were still unimpressed with Gollum's secret path, and decided they were going to stick together if Gollum did turn on them.

"We wants it, we needs it," sneered Gollum, walking away from the hobbits and leaning against a tree, peering into the darkness. "Must have the Precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little hobbitses. Wicked, tricksey, false,"

Ryan snapped his eyes open, hearing the creature muttering something to itself, he crawled silently along the ground to have a listen into what it was saying. He felt like James Bond, or another spy of that sort.

"No, not master," protested Gollum, continuing the conversation with himself. Ryan figured it was the Sméagol part of him, which apparently was the 'good' side of Gollum's persona. Ryan noted that the creature's voice became softer, more gentle, when it was this side of him speaking.

"Yes, Precious, False!" stated Gollum, firmly. "They will cheat you, hurt you, lie,"

"Master's my friend," muttered Sméagol, confident about this fact. Ryan raised an eyebrow. Maybe Frodo was right to believe that there was some good left in the creature, but he wasn't about to forget the darker side of the creature too quickly.

"You don't have any friends," sneered Gollum, his voice harsh. "Nobody likes you," Ryan cringed at this. He felt sorry for the creature, almost pitying him. He noticed that the creature put his hands over his ears in protest.

"Not listening," objected Sméagol, shaking his head with his ears covered, "I'm not listening,"

"You're a liar, and a thief," stated Gollum, growling.

"No," stated Sméagol, shaking his head.

"Murderer," sneered Gollum harshly, as sobbing was faintly heard.

"Go away," sobbed Sméagol, obviously hurt by all this.

"Go away?!?!?" sneered Gollum, bursting into an evil laughter. Ryan shook his head, the laughter reminding him of Sarah whenever she laughed evilly about something.

"I hate you," muttered Sméagol, "I hate you,"

"Where would you be without me? Gollum Gollum," sneered the creature hatefully. "I saved us! It was me! We survived because of me!"

There was silence. Ryan wondered if Sméagol had tried to knock the crud out of Gollum, but he didn't hear anything of the sort. The silence was finally broken, Ryan figured from Sméagol thinking over the situation in his head. He wondered if he and Gollum shared the same thoughts.

"Not anymore," stated Sméagol, his voice sounding serious.

"What did you say?" snapped Gollum.

"Master looks after us now," Sméagol stated firmly. "We don't need you,"

"What?" Gollum barked, unsure if he heard Sméagol correctly.

"Leave now, and never come back," muttered Sméagol, his tone stern.

"No!" growled Gollum.

"Leave now, and never come back!" repeated Sméagol, his tone more confident with his cause/

"Aghhhh!!" growled Gollum, upset.

"Leave now and never come back!" announced Sméagol, rather loudly. Then silence. The creature looked around, expecting an answer then looking behind him. Ryan kept still, trying to make himself look asleep to the creature. Sméagol grinned, realizing he was alone. No Gollum. Nothing.

"We told him to go away, and away he goes Precious," squealed Sméagol, dancing around. Ryan laughed to himself in his mind, finding this dancing quite amusing. "Gone! Gone! Gone! Sméagol's free!!!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, as the creature became still. Maybe he wasn't leading them into a trap. However, this did not mean that he would let down his guard. He and Sam were going to protect the quest as much as they could.

The hobbits woke the next morning, and returned to walking, following Sméagol. Sam had noted the change in the creature's demure, and questioned it.

"What's up with stinker there?" he enquired Ryan, figuring he could probably talk to him more than Frodo about his views of Gollum.

"I think he has a split personality...and we're seeing the other side," nodded Ryan, staring at Sméagol.

"I don't trust him," sneered Sam, also glaring at the creature.

The group came to a halt, the hobbits resting lazily against some rocks in the sunshine, enjoying the warmth of it. Suddenly, Sméagol scampered up to Frodo, dropping two rabbit carcasses onto his lap, rather proud of his catch.

"Look! Look!" announced Sméagol, gleefully, laughing. "They are young, they are tender, they are nice. Yes they are! Eat them, eat them!" the creature continued, breaking one of the rabbits' backs, sinking his teeth into the creature, the sound of it piercing to Ryan and Sam's ears, the latter looking disgusted as he got up, striding over to Sméagol and reefing the rabbit out of the creature's possession.

"You'll make him sick, you will. Behavin' like that" stated Sam, disgusted, "There's only one way to eat a brace of coney's,"

Sam had set up a pot, and got a fire going. Ryan squatted beside the fire, and watched as Sam stirred a pot with the rabbit stew in it. Ryan, who wasn't interest in the rabbit to begin with, had however lost his appetite altogether watching Sméagol rip into the rabbits earlier, but he decided to watch Sam doing what he does best. Sméagol was screaming, the sound of the creature resonating in the air as he did this.

"He's screaming bloody murder he is!" growled Ryan, covering his ears and squinting his eyes shut at the sound.

"What's it doing?" shrieked the creature, glaring at Sam. "Stupid, fat hobbit! It ruins it!"

"What's to ruin?" responded Sam, annoyed. "There's hardly any meat on 'em," Ryan made a face of disgust, as he continued to listen to the conversation regardless, his attention suddenly being snapped away by an odd whistle. He and Frodo exchanged glances, as the both of them looked around to find out the direction from which the sound was coming from.

"What we need's a few good taters," muttered Sam, nodding to himself at that thought.

"Now you're talking," nodded Ryan, agreeing.

"What's tater's, Precious?" enquired Gollum, curiously, "What's taters, eh?"

The whistling continued to resonate in the air, however the great debate on taters continued.

"Po-ta-toes!" stated Sam, saying each syllable clearly and precise, as the creature began to whine. "Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew,"

"Yum," grinned Ryan.

"Lovely golden big chipds with a nice piece of fried fish," said Sam, admiringly. He was interrupted by Sméagol, who spat on the ground in disgust of the hobbit's ramblings. "Even you couldn't say no to that," continued Sam in response to the creature's reaction.

"Oh yes we could! Spoiling nice fish," protested Sméagol, who licked his lips at his next thought, continuing, "Give it to us raw, and wriggling. You keep nasty chips,"

"You're hopeless," sneered Sam, shaking his head.

"I second that," echoed Ryan, also agreeing with that statement, raising his hand to represent this agreement. The two hobbits looked to Frodo for a third notion, however, the hobbit had wondered off, becoming more curious about the odd whistles echoing through the air.

"Mr. Frodo?" enquired Sam, his voice loud in worry of where his friend had gotten too. He, Ryan and Sméagol found Frodo laying on his stomach, observing a foreign army march down below the ledge they were situated on.

"Who are they?" asked Sam, wondering who these strange men were. Ryan started humming the tune from the Wizard of Oz where the soldiers were marching, receiving looks of confusion off Sam and Frodo. He shrugged them off, and continued to hum.

"Wicked men," replied Gollum, firmly. "Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The dark one's gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now, he will soon be ready,"

"As will I," nodded Ryan, confidently. "I will have my army of Llamas ready within a snap of my fingers," he continued, grinning, shrinking back when he saw the looks off the others.

"Ready to do what?" asked Sam, again, confused with these men.

"To make his war," announced Gollum. "The last war that will cover all the world in shadow,"

"No more shadow-tips," Ryan muttered to himself, gloomily.

"We've got to get moving," stated Frodo, firmly. "Come on, Sam, Ryan. Let's go," he continued, sliding back on the ground to force himself up. He attempted to stand, only to be stopped by the excited tone in Sam's voice.

"Mr. Frodo, look!" squealed Sam, excitedly. "It's an Orliphaunt. No one at home will believe this,"

"If you get transported to my world," began Ryan, looking at Sam. "I will take you to a place where there are lots of Orliphaunts," The hobbit looked pleased, hoping one day he could visit Ryan's world. The group watched as the Orliphaunts stamped their way through the area, the strange whistling sound they had heard previously returned, only a lot louder this time. Nobody noticed Gollum sneak off, except for Frodo, who became suspicious when he looked to see the creature missing.

"Sméagol?" he enquired, looking around for the creature in question. His attention was snapped back to the Orliphaunts and army below, as arrows began to fly at them from all directions, soldiers falling from being hit. The hobbits panic, not knowing where the arrows were coming from. In panic, the Orliphaunts began to stumble around, one charging towards where the hobbits were hiding, as they are bombarded with more arrows. One hits a soldier on top of the Orliphaunt, the man falling onto the ground behind Frodo, Sam and Ryan.

"That was a bit too close for comfort," muttered Ryan.

"We have lingered here too long," Frodo announced quietly.

"You sound like Legolas," Ryan responded, glaring at the other hobbit.

"Come on," motioned Frodo, who turned his back and bumped straight into a hooded archer. Sam and Ryan see this, Sam drawing his sword, and Ryan grabbing a handful of rocks, throwing them at the archer.

"Ai!" shrieked Sam, charging at the Frodo-snatcher. He, in turn, was also caught by another cloaked archer, his sword snatched from his grasp as he is knocked to the ground, Frodo soon joining him as he is also thrown to the ground by the archer who had him in his possession. Ryan was next, as the two archers began towards him, the hobbit continuing to throw rocks. He is grabbed by one of them, Ryan biting one of them in protest, as the archer shrieks in response, throwing the hobbit down with the other two. A man approached the three, looking down at them on the ground.

"Bind their hands," he huffed in command to one of the archers.

"Eep," squeaked Ryan, trying to scramble away.


	13. On the road again, more camp talk, Sarah...

A/N: I don't marshmallows...nor how you eat them either...

Chapter Thirteen.

On the road again, more camp talk, Sarah's attempt of camouflage and the mysterious disappearance of Aragorn.

When we last left out heroes, they were beginning their journey to the refuge of Helm's Deep. Mac, Dave and Steph were given ponies to ride, just incase they grew tired of walking. Sarah rode on a horse alongside Legolas, with Ally trailing behind to stop any fangirlish activity which might occur through this. Angela followed, riding next to Gimli, who was on a horse led by Éowyn. Chatter arose amongst the group.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women," said Gimli, rambling on. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance they're often mistaken for dwarf men," Éowyn looked confused, and glanced back to Aragorn, who was following them on his horse.

"It's the beards," he whispered, motioning with his hand underneath his chin to represent a beard. Éowyn turned, trying to hide her laughter.

"So does that mean you're a woman too?" asked Ally, enquiring with the dwarf, who seemed to ignore the question and continue to stare at her. Ally shuddered, turning around.

"And this in turn has given rise to belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground," stated Gimli, scoffing at this statement, starting to laugh. Éowyn too burst into laughter, unable to contain it any longer.

"Which of course is ridiculous, Ah!" shrieked Gimli, as his horse unexpectedly takes off, riding off at such speed it caught everyone's attention. Angela's horse caught up with Sarah's, the two starting to laugh at the dwarf, who had fallen off his horse and onto the ground, Éowyn rushing forward to comfort the dwarf.

"It's all right, It's all right," huffed Gimli, lying on the ground. "Nobody panic. That was deliberate, it was deliberate,"

"Sure it was, Gimli," nodded Steph, not believing the dwarf.

"And don't worry, we weren't panicking either," echoed Ally.

"I'm sure you were worried," laughed Sarah.

"No," stated Ally, sternly.

Darkness began to creep in, and the Rohirrim stopped to make camp. Our heroes sat around a campfire, having yet another group discussion about random things.

"It's so good to sit down," sighed Ally, who was glad for the rest as she was exhausted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steph, raising an eyebrow. "You were sitting on your horse all day,"

"You know what I mean," shrugged Ally.

"You know what we need?" Dave spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Marshmellows,"

"Mmm, marshmallows," Mac echoed.

"Where's Petri with refreshments?" queried Sarah, looking around.

"Hello," a shadowy figure said, the group looking up at them, "Here you are," Sarah took the packet of marshmallows from the stranger, who disappeared into the night.

"Well, that was random," Steph shuddered, yanking the bag off Sarah and taking her own marshmallow out, placing it on a stick and sticking it near the fire. The others soon followed, and were joined by Gimli and Legolas, who had become curious as to what the group were up too.

"Legolas, come sit with me!" Ally exclaimed, motioning the elf over. He looked at her, and went to sit with Sarah, who handed him a marshmallow on a stick, the elf reluctantly deciding to roast a marshmallow also.

"I wish Seth was here," frowned Ally. A twig snapped behind her, and everyone turned to see Seth Cohen standing behind Ally. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"I'm only here for a moment," sighed Seth. "If that wizard-guy found out I was here, I won't live long enough to see another Chrismakkuh,"

"I understand," frowned Ally, giving Seth a hug good-bye as he slowly began to disappear into the night.

Her attention was drawn back to her friends, and the roasting of marshmallows which had initiated. Sarah had somehow gotten her marshmallow stuck on her nose, the elf trying desperately to reach it with her tongue, but wasn't succeeding. Dave and Mac were sitting next to each other discussing the conspiracies of Area 51, Steph and Angela were talking about which hobbit they thought was the cutest, Angela thinking Ryan and Steph thinking Pippin. Gimli had toddled over to the group and was standing in the shadows, observing. He decided to go and sit next to Angela and Steph, and began retelling the journey so far, in his own perspective. Ally soon joined them, listening inventively. She then looked around, not seeing Aragorn anywhere in the vicinity.

"Where is Aragorn?" she asked, concerned.

"He's over there," Sarah said, pointing off to her right. "He looked like he wanted some time alone,"

The group, excluding Sarah, Legolas and Gimli, soon lay on the ground, and were ready for sleep.

"Aren't the stars pretty?" commented Ally, glancing up at the sky.

"I wonder if it's the same galaxy we see back home," Mac said, starting to miss home.

"Could be," Dave nodded in response.

"I wonder if Ryan is okay," Angela muttered to herself quietly.

"Hum, so many questions," Steph trailed off, the group soon falling into slumber.

The next morning, the group awoke.

"Goooood morning," cooed Mac, as the group arose.

"Did you even sleep?" asked Angela, glancing at the wide-eyed hobbit.

"I slept a little..." said Mac, glaring around.

"She was hyped up on marshmallows," said Ally, shaking her head.

"Yes," nodded Steph, glaring at the hobbit, "she kept me awake also continuing to ask 'Steph, are you awake?' AND she keep staring at me, I was so freaked out by it," continued the hobbit, shuddering.

"What happened to your partner in crime?" asked Sarah directing her question to Mac as she walked over to the group to join the conversation.

"He went to offer Gimli a marshmallow for breakfast," nodded the hobbit.

"This should be interesting," Steph nodded, getting up from the ground and walking around trying to find the hobbit with the quest to give Gimli a marshmallow. The others shrugged, and soon followed. They came across Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli sitting in front of a fire. Dave was standing in front of them with a stick and the packet of marshmallows at his side some of them had fallen from the bag and littered the ground. Angela glanced at Gimli's axe and saw pink and white marshmallowy bits sticking to the blade.

"I think Gimli tried to kill the marshmallows," the elf said, laughing at the thought of it. Sarah giggled also, imagining how frustrated the dwarf would have become after being told he could not destroy them, like the ring at the Council of Elrond. And then she laughed at the rocks bouncing off the ring and starting Ryan's quest to annoy the crud out of the dwarf. Both elves sighed.

"And this is what you do," said Dave, picking up the stick and putting a marshmallow on it.

"Oo can I help?" asked Mac, racing over to be Dave's assistant in the Mashmallow-toasting-lesson.

"Maybe you should have done this last night," shrugged Steph, figuring that the two of them would probably become even more hyper from eating marshmallows from breakfast, as a result from eating marshmallows for dinner and supper and a midnight snack last night.

Mac held the stick over the fire, and raised an eyebrow as the marshmallow began to melt into the fire.

"Are they supposed to do that?" asked Angela, eying the pink gooeyness which stuck to the stick.

"You broke the marshmallows, Mac," laughed Sarah.

The group was soon over the marshmallow fiasco, and began day two of their journey to Helm's Deep.

"And here we are, in the wild savannah of...Middle Earth," said Steph, putting on her David Ettingburough accent. Angela raised an eyebrow at this.

"She does it way better than me," shrugged Sarah, as Steph continued her narration.

"And in front of us we can see the hairy-footed hobbitous which enjoys eating, eating and more eating," continued Steph, glaring at Mac and Dave who had decided to share the rest of the marshmallows between them, dropping random marshmallows on the ground as they tried to walk and hold the bag.

"Excuse me?" asked Mac, her mouth full of marshmallow.

"Nothing Mac," Ally said, grinning at her, which then turned to a look of disgust when she looked down and noticed she had stepped onto one of the marshmallows which the hobbits had dropped was sticking to the bottom of her shoe. "Ewwww," the human shuddered at the sight.

The group all glared at Gimli, who rode by on his horse, again led by Éowyn, who spoke to Aragorn.

"And over to our right," Steph's narration continued, "We have the stumpy-footed camel. This species is remarkably rare and is known as the Gimlious Dwarfous," Sarah cocked at eyebrow at this. "How did you know about that?" she asked, wondering how her hobbit-friend had found out about the Gimli-is-a-camel-thing.

"Angela told me," nodded Steph, who cleared her throat to continue being David Ettinburough, "The Gimlious Dwarfous enjoys eating, drooling, attempting to woo the one Ally, and falling down,"

Everyone's attention was soon turned to Gimli, who had yet again, fallen off his horse. Legolas shook his head at the dwarf lying on the ground struggling to get up, again, getting aid from Éowyn and Aragorn to help the dwarf onto his horse.

"And I thought you were bad at riding," said Legolas, cocking an eyebrow at Sarah, the elf pouting in response.

"I'm not that bad," she shrugged, "I've overcome falling off it when I dismount," she grinned at the elf, who grinned back.

"To our left," said Steph, glaring at Sarah, "is the Elfious-FanGirlous-Stalkious...Thing,"

"Thing? This should be interesting," the elf state, raising an eyebrow.

"This species of creature has a lot of unknown qualities about it," said Steph, grinning.

"Aw," frowned Sarah, "I wanted to hear about me!"

"Not everything is about you, Mobbs," said Ally, poking her tongue out at the elf.

"Well," said the elf, talking to herself, "it should be!"

"You're really good at that David Ettingburough accent," said Angela, talking to Steph. "You should become an actor,"

"I am," nodded Steph.

"And I'm her roadie," a voice came from behind.

"Oh no," Ally, Mac, Dave and Sarah said in unison.

"Who is that?" whispered Legolas to Sarah.

"It's just another person from my world," replied Sarah, rolling her eyes as the group stopped to wait for the person, who was jogging up to them.

"There must be a portal where people are sneaking into," said Mac, Dave nodding in agreement.

"Let's hope some unwanted people don't come in," Steph sighed, thinking about all the other people who could possibly pop into this story if the narrator chose to incorporate them.

"Too late," muttered Ally, "What do you want, Sarah?" huffed the human, as she picked up a marshmallow in readiness to throw it at her.

"I wanted in on this story too," said the girl, folding her arms in protest.

"All who want Sarah in on the story say I," Ally announced.

Crickets began chirping, and if you listened closely you could hear a pin dropping in the distance.

"I!" a voice came from behind, recognizably Gimli.

"That's still like...all of us against you," said Steph, glaring at the dwarf.

"Plus, one Sarah is all we need," grinned Angela, Sarah laughing at that because she agreed.

"Aw," the other Sarah frowned, looking at the ground.

"Be gone!" yelled Ally in her best wizard-type tone, throwing the marshmallow at the girl, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "No need to thank me, all in a day's work," the human said, grinning gleefully.

"Well, that was random," commented Dave, shoving another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Everything seems to be random in this story," sighed Angela.

"Of course," nodded Sarah.

Angela rode up to join Aragorn and Éowyn, joining in their conversation.

"Where is she?" asked Éowyn, curiously, "The woman who gave you that jewel,"

Aragorn seemed to stare off into space, obviously have a flashback of his own.

"How come he gets to have a flashback, and I don't?" Sarah huffed, folding her arms in protest.

"Because your flashbacks include either something random or you in a fan-girlish mood," replied Steph, Mac, Dave, Ally and Angela all nodding in agreement.

"My Lord?" muttered Éowyn, trying to get Aragorn's attention.

"She is sailing to the undying lands with what's left of her kin," said Aragorn, his tone lamentable.

Everyone looked as Háma and Gamling ride past them, trotting ahead of the group and observing the plains in front of them. All of a sudden, Háma's horse is spooked, the creature jumping onto its back legs, standing up in fright.

"What is it?" asked Gamling, concerned. "Háma?"

"I'm not sure," Háma replied confused.

"Maybe it saw a marshmallow from Mac and Dave's bag and got scared," said Ally, offering a suggestion.

Suddenly, a rather large, ugly looking creature (no, not Gimli,) sprung from a rock above the position where Háma and Gamling were. Háma is knocked off his horse, the creature, which was noticeably a Warg, strode over to the defenseless Háma and killed him in one bite.

"Poor Háma!" cried Angela, horrified at what just happened, everyone's attention on Gamling who drew his sword, fighting with the orc who was on the Warg that killed Háma. Legolas stride forward, shooting an arrow at the Warg, the creature dropping dead instantly. The orc, who was suddenly thrown off his dead creature for transportation, is also killed by Legolas.

"My hero," Sarah ogled the elf, everyone rolling their eyes at the elf. Aragorn went running up to Legolas, staring at him for a theory on the situation.

"A scout!" the elf cried, turning to Aragorn, the human racing back to the rest of the group, heading over to King Théoden in particular.

"What is it?" asked the King, demanding an answer. "What do you see?"

"Wargs!" announced Aragorn, "We're under attack! Over here!"

"Well, this can't be good," muttered Ally, exchanging glances with her friends.

"Warg attack!" Aragorn announced to the group, racing over to Éowyn and mounting his horse.

"All riders to the head of the column," yelled Théoden, barking the command at all his soldiers.

Gimli, who had fallen off his horse in fright of the Warg, was attempting to remount his horse.

"Come on, get me up here!" growled Gimli, who got help from Éowyn again, "I'm a rider, Ai!"

"I should go help!" stated Angela, riding off also.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Sarah, looking at her friends. "You hobbits should get to Helm's Deep, 'cuz...you're hobbits and such, and Ally you should go with them for protection,"

"But we want to fight!" replied Dave, eagerly.

"Yeah, let us fight!" echoed Mac, nodding.

"Well, I need to help Legolas either way," nodded the elf in return, riding off as she saw her elf-hero perched on top of a hill, surveying the land.

There was chaos throughout the Rohirrim mood, the women screaming. Aragorn, in amidst of the chaos, mounted his horse and rode off to join the other fighters. Théoden approached Éowyn on his horse, looking at her.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep," he stated sternly, "Make haste,"

"I can fight," said Éowyn, protesting.

"No!" said Théoden, firmly, "You must do this, for me," added, calmly. "Follow me, Hyah!" Théoden rode up to the hill, Aragorn, Angela and Sarah soon following behind. Gimli attempted to join the group, however his horse and he were in disagreement to which way they should be going.

"Forward, now," said Gimli, commanding the horse which was going backwards instead of forwards, "Go forward!"

"Make for lower ground," shouted Éowyn, turning to the panicking Rohirrim. Gimli's horse started to move forward, the dwarf cheering triumphantly at this. "That's it, come on!" he growled, as he and the horse began to catch up to the group.

"Stay together," ordered Éowyn, leading everyone else in a rush to get to Helm's Deep

safely.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dave, turning to his friends.

"We should fight!" shouted Steph, eager to race on and help fight off the wargs.

"Yes! Let's kick some butt!" agreed Mac, nodding.

"Okay, let's go," nodded Ally as the group mounted their horses to go and help the fight.

"Yeehaw," cried Dave, as he rode on his horse, the group slowly catching up to the other fighters.

Legolas stood on top of a hill in the distance, observing the Wargs. He draws his bow, slowly taking out approaching wargs. Gimli approached, the elf grabbing the horse's chest-strap and swinging himself onto the horse in front of Gimli.

"I wish I could do that," sighed Sarah, Angela raising an eyebrow at the fan-girl.

Dave, Ally, Steph and Mac approach the hill. Dave suddenly stopped his horse, Mac's horse colliding into it, Steph's horse colliding into Mac's horse and Ally stopped several inches from colliding into Steph's horse.

"What's the hold up?" Steph asked, trying to keep her balance on the horse.

"Those," said Mac, pointing at the rather large, ugly beasts which the orcs were riding towards them.

"Eep," muttered Dave.

"Okay, maybe you guys should catch up with the other people heading towards Helm's Deep," said Ally, uneasy about her hobbits friends fighting the hairy monsters, who appeared to have rather sharp teeth.

"They remind me of Mrs Paynter," muttered Dave.

"Or even worse, Mrs Taylor," said Mac, nodding her head.

"Or the twins," shrugged Ally, glaring at the hobbits.

"We're not going anywhere," said Mac, folding her arms.

"I disagree, let's go," said Dave, looking around nervously.

"Come on Dave," said Steph, glaring at him, "For once, stand up and be a brave hobbit,"

By this time, the Wargs and the fighters had clashed. Gimli, once again, had fallen off his horse, and is on the ground on his back struggling to get up. Legolas, who went to turn around to help the misfortunate dwarf, was involved with fighting a Warg Rider which had charged at him. Gimli picked up his axe, and growled at his opponents A warg approached the dwarf, growling menacingly him.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe," sneered the dwarf, wavering around defensively.

"If he finds that pretty, I'd hate to see what his interpretation of ugly is," shouted Sarah to Angela, both elves fighting off their own enemies.

The warg ran towards Gimli, the dwarf waiting for the impact. However, it never came. Legolas rode up, shooting the warg behind the head, instantly killing it.

"Ahh!" cried the dwarf, frustrated, "That one counts as mine!"

"Eww," cried Sarah who looked at her arm. "There's like...unknown black stuff on my arm," the elf squealed, rather disgusted.

"That would be orc blood, m'lady," the dwarf said, nodding to the elf, who cried out in agony.

"That's gross!" the elf said, poking her tongue out in repulsion, Legolas and Angela snickering at the elf's reaction. "Get it off, get it off!" cried Sarah, who lost her balance and fell off her horse. A warg noticed this and ran towards her.

"Eep," the elf cried, ripping up some grass and placing it in front of her face as camouflage. Just as her end was about to come, the warg stopped dead in its tracks. Only, it had no head, as King Théoden had ridden past, beheading it as he went.

"EWWW!!" cried Sarah, who scrambled to her feet. "I don't like this, not one bit,"

"Grow up Mobbs," said Ally, who rode in onto the scene.

"I thought you guys were on your way to Helm's Deep?" inquired the elf, confused.

"We were," nodded Steph, "But we thought we didn't want to miss out on the action,"

"Plus," added Mac, "We were quite amused by your melodramatic reaction about the orc blood and such," the hobbit shrugged.

Suddenly, the whole group was fighting. Dave had figured if he stood behind Mac, he'd be fine, until a warg approached him from the rear.

"AHHH!!!" cried the hobbit who shut his eyes and swung his sword, hitting the warg. "Yay," he cheered.

Dave then turned to Gimli, who seemed to be swinging at anything that came passed. He and Mac tried this same technique, and were succeeding.

Angela, who had gotten a warg rider to the ground, gave it a karate kick in the stomach before finishing it off.

"Go the karate moves!" cheered Sarah, grinning at her elf friend who grinned back.

Sarah's attention soon turned to Gimli, who had a warg growling at him. The dwarf swung his axe, hitting the warg in the face. The warg fell to the ground. But it fell on top of Gimli.

"AHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Sarah, who was quite amused by the dwarf trying to push the warg off of him. "Eep," cried the elf, as a warg began to chase her around. She ran passed Gimli, Aragorn riding up and beheading the rider on the warg, the rider's warg confused about what happened to its rider.

"Stupid creature," muttered Gimli, trying to lift it up.

"Little stuck there, are we Gimli?" teased Steph, who looked up and saw an orc climbing over the warg towards Gimli. Gimli reached up and snapped the neck of the orc. "That wasn't very smart," shrugged the hobbit, getting into a sword fight with an orc.

"I'm getting the hang of this," said Ally, finding a stick and bopping an orc on the head, knocking it out cold.

"And I see you have your stick back," nodded Angela.

Another warg approached Gimli, climbing over the dead warg and orc which were already on top of him. The dwarf's eyes widen at this. Aragorn sees this, and rides up, grabbing a random spear, impaling the warg and killing it. Gimli groaned at this, finding it hard to move. Aragorn then rode off, fighting with a warg rider. The orc jumped off. However, Aragorn went over the edge of the cliff with the warg, his hand stuck in the rigging. The Rohirrim, at this time, were finishing off the last of the orcs and wargs which littered the ground.

"Stack's on Gimli!!!" Dave cried, climbing up onto the two wargs and orc which were on Gimli. Mac soon joined him, the two hobbits dancing on top of the pile.

"I'm not with them," said Steph, talking to a random Rohirrim fighter, shaking her head at the two.

"You two get off there," said Ally, sternly, "You don't know where that's been,"

Mac and Dave frowned, sliding off the pile. Gimli slid himself out, and brushed himself off.

"Thank you, m'lady," the dwarf said, grinning at Ally, who rolled her eyes at him.

"I was referring to you," she scoffed, walking off to her friends.

"Where's Aragorn?" Angela asked, looking around.

Legolas noticed an orc laughing rather evilly on the ground.

"He sounds like Sarah," said Mac, grinning.

"Shut up," said Sarah, who was in the process of trying to wipe her arm on whoever she could find.

"This can't be good," said Ally, worried about where Aragorn was.


End file.
